The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by autisticguy272
Summary: This is my own take on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story. This will including classic characters and certain things that some people might remember from there childhood. Take into consideration this is my first fanfiction. This will be rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Birth of Soon to Be Heroes

New York City 2001

In the streets of New York, a tall Japanese man walked out of a pet shop on a bright sunny day carrying a tub containing four baby turtles. The man walked down the street minding his own business. Suddenly the man came to a halt as he noticed something strange, two or three men dressed in all black entering an alley. He curiously followed them to this alley where he hid and watched them. He saw these men all having a sword holstered on their back and saw one carried a huge tube containing green goo. The man was intrigued yet concerned about what he was seeing. The man thought hard about the actions he was planning to accomplish and took a deep breath in. With his confidence built he went and slowly walked into the alley whilst the three man had their backs facing him. Suddenly without time to react the three guys turned to face him and he saw they had red rims around their eyes. They ran at him but he ducked and successfully uppercut one of them which knocked him into the other two. The one holding the tube let go of it and it flew in the air quickly followed by it landing and shattering on the ground. The man watched as the green goo surrounded him and he moments later heard the sounds of a rat which ever so shortly after scurried across the green goo. The man all of a sudden fell onto his knees screaming in certain pain as the tub containing the four turtles dropped and smashed on the floor and the turtles landed into the green goo as well. The man continued to continuously howl and yell in ungratifying pain and mental torture. The man looked at his hands and terrifyingly watched his fingernails begin to grow and his arm hairs began getting thicker and longer. The man continued screaming as his body rapidly became covered in thick fur and his toe nails began to grow. The man fell completely on the floor with his eyes shut for moments. The man however quickly woke up and looked around seeing things normal. Shortly after he looked at his hands and shockingly saw he had become something else…a rat. He began to hyperventilate as he looked at his now hideous self and grieved in sorrow. Whilst grieving, the man quickly remembered his turtles that he'd brought and looked to see them fine. He quickly thought about what to do and he grabbed the turtles and made a run for it.

An hour and a half later the man made his way into the sewer system where after a lot of searching found an abandoned train station to sleep for the night. He laid the turtles down and sat himself to think. He leaned his hand onto something and instantly retracted his hand while shouting, "SPLINTER!" He grabbed his thumb and rubbed it up and down. "Splinter." Said a random voice. The man looked around and saw the four turtles looking different from when he last looked at them. They were now looking more human like as one of them said, "Splinter." In a baby voice. The man dropped his mouth in shock at what he and his turtles had now become. He then suddenly stopped and began to think about things and how he can rebuild his life with his turtles.

From that point on the man now started calling himself Splinter and raised the four turtles who became his sons. When the turtles were about seven he thought about them needing to protect themselves and thought about teaching them.

Over the next years following Splinter taught the turtles ninjutsu which he learnt when he was growing up.

Splinter eventually gave them their own names, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo as well as different coloured bandannas. Leonardo had blue, Donatello had purple, Raphael had red and Michelangelo chose orange. They all began developing different personalities as they grew older. Leonardo always wanted to come up with a battle plan before striking whereas Raphael was fast to resort or anger and go head on into the heat of battle. Donatello was the strongest in intelligence whilst Michelangelo developed a light hearted and goofy personality. Eventually they were all given their own individual weapons. Donatello was given the bo staff, Leonardo had the double katana, Michelangelo chose the dual nunchucks and Raphael opted for two sais due to his love of close combat.

Splinter trained them and pushed them to their limits since they were mutated enough to walk on two legs and has been doing so for the next fifteen years.

New York City 5th March 2016

In the New York sewer system, the huge abandoned train station now being the turtles lair had a couple of beaten up sofas with a TV, a fridge, a skateboarding area, a couple of mini areas with beds and a bunch of other thrown away things.

All of a sudden Master Splinter walked in, with his long thin moustache and beard/whiskers, and wearing a long midnight blue robe with a cane at his side. "Sons, where are you all?" Splinter asked. Suddenly Leonardo walked in from his room with a surprised expression across his face. "Hello sensei." Splinter all of a sudden heard punches being thrown. He looked to his right and at the edge of the lair saw Raphael throwing multiple punches into a big punching bag. "Sorry sensei I'll be there in a minute." Raphael explained. Out of a different room came Donatello with science goggles covering his eyes and a big piece of metal in one hand and a welding tool in the other with a big, "Are you alright sensei?" towards Splinter. Splinter suddenly felt the missing presence of someone. "Where is Michelangelo?" "I'm right here sensei." Splinter and the other three turtles turned to see Michelangelo skateboarding around on the skate area. "Wahoo this is awesome." Michelangelo yelped as he slid and twirled all over the place. His excitement was short lived when he tripped and fell out the skate area and off the skateboard, landing face first onto the floor. "That's what you get when you think you're actually good at something shell head." Taunted Raphael. Michelangelo in a desperate attempt to come up with a comeback out of nowhere blurted out, "Well at least I don't…err…think I'm all hard." Raphael suddenly swung a massive punch into the punching bag and faced Michelangelo quiet angrily. "What?!" Raphael suddenly began to viciously run at Michelangelo who quickly got up and ran away in the opposite direction. "You're gonna pay for that Mikey." "Raphael calm down, control your anger." Advised Splinter. Raphael took a couple of seconds before calming down and Michelangelo popped his head out from his hiding spot to ensure he won't get hurt.

"So sensei, what is it you want to talk to use about?" wondered Leonardo with a tiny smile across his face. "Well, I want you to do some more training." The turtles all gave slight moans at the thought of more training. "Listen sensei, we're all fifteen now, and since we've trained and trained and trained, I think that maybe we're ready to go up to the surface." Suggested Leonardo, getting a stern stare from Splinter. "I don't know, the world isn't ready for you, to have you protecting them." "Oh come one sensei…please." Begged Michelangelo. The turtles gave Splinter puppy dog eyes whilst Splinter resisted agreement at first. But seconds of puppy dog eyes from his sons later he gave in and said, "Okay fine, you may go up to the surface." The turtles all exchanged quiet celebrations among each other. "But," The turtles turned back to Splinter. ", you must stay in the shadows, and remain vigilant, you must not be seen, nor must you be heard, be a shadow and be nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and most important…be ninjas. Leonardo," Leonardo suddenly make a solid turn facing Splinter. ", you are the most tactical of your brothers, which is leader material. You must lead your brothers to victory against evil." "Wait what?" Raphael interrupted. "You're making him leader?" "Do you have a problem with that Raph?" "Don't give me attitude Leo otherwise I will hurt you." "RAPHAEL! That is enough." Ordered an upset Splinter. "Leonardo has the characteristics of a leader and therefore he must lead the rest of you." "Well I'm not following that goody two shoes clown." Raphael stated, following by getting a smack on the head by Splinter suddenly changing his mind. "Okay…okay I'll follow him." "Remember, stay in the shadows, do not be seen or heard. Good luck my sons, and do me proud." "We will sensei, gear up guys." Ordered Leonardo. So the turtles all went to grab their weapons. Donatello grabbed his bo staff, Michelangelo took his two nunchucks, Leonardo got his two katana, and Raphael grabbed his two sais and they all headed out the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Fight

The turtles left the lair and scaled a tall building. The four looked across the city from the rooftop and gazed in amazement at their first look at the outside world. "Wow…I knew pizza was delicious, but now I might get to find out where they come from and not heat a thrown away one in the microwave." Michelangelo's comment suddenly got him a smack on the back of the head from Raphael. "Sensei told us to not be seen or heard shell face." "Well sooooooorry." Replied Michelangelo. "Guys we're supposed to be ninjas, stop making sound." Leonardo stated. "Leo's right guys we're supposed to be stealthy and you guys aren't making that happen." Added Donatello. All of a sudden Leonardo spotted three big black vans driving across the street with the person driving one of them having a noticeable dragon tattoo on his arm. "Hey guys look at those vans; they have people who I think are the Purple Dragons." Leonardo said. "Who are the Purple Dragons, they sound like something from a fantasy movie, which is completely awe…" Michelangelo was suddenly stopped by another big smack on the head by Raphael. "Hey stop it numb nuts." Warned Raphael. "They're a group of dangerous thugs who cause massive damage to innocent citizens." Explained Leonardo. "Well then let's get them." Said Raphael. "Okay, let's go." Ordered Leonardo. The turtles then ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop following the vans to their destination.

The vans parked next to an absolutely colourless small shop. The turtles watched from the rooftops the Purple Dragon members get out of the black vans, all carrying baseball bats within both hands. "Looks like they're going in to cause some damage." Leonardo theorised. "Then let's go in and pound them." Angrily suggested Raphael, then interrupted by Leonardo. "No, we need to use tactics and come up with a plan of attack." "Leo's correct again, if we just barge in there then we might trigger some kind of alarm or something." Agreed Donatello. Leonardo faced his brothers and said, "Alright guys here's the plan." Which he then went over.

The turtles dropped down, weapons out and Leonardo guided them using hand signals towards the empty vans and observed the Purple Dragon members smashing their way into the shop.

Leonardo then faced his brothers and said, "Alright, so we'll take them out and then leave them for the police." The turtles then made their way towards the Purple Dragons.

The turtles quietly hide and Leonardo watched the Purple Dragons starting to take everything off the selves which he didn't like. Leonardo faced his brothers saying, "Alright, take them out as quickly as possible before they manage to escape." The other three nodded and the four all ran into the shops. The Purple Dragons turned around and saw confusingly and shockingly four teenage sized turtles running at them with weapons. "What the hell are those?" "I don't know but hurt them." Some of the Purple Dragons were suddenly struck by the turtles' weapons. A couple tried to whack Leonardo but Leonardo sliced the baseball bats in half and followed them up with spin kicking them out unconscious. A Purple Dragon member ran at Donatello and swung the baseball bat but Donatello blocked the bat with his bo staff. Donatello pushed the bat backwards and then twirled the staff around, whacking the Purple Dragon member in the head. Another Purple Dragon attempted to run to and knock down Donatello from the side, but was immediately greeted with a jab in the stomach from Donatello's staff, which Donatello then swung into the Purple Dragon's head, knocking him out cold.

Michelangelo got surrounded by a bunch of Purple Dragon members and thinking about any solutions, turned his frown into a small grin. "Oh you want to mess with me, the master." The Purple Dragon members suddenly gave looks of huge confusion as Michelangelo gave out words of self-confidence and ignorance. Michelangelo continued the words with, "Yeah I'm a shadow, a big shadow fire dragon, get it dragon, and your Purple Dragons, get it." The Purple Dragon members suddenly went from slightly to absolutely stupendously confused by Michelangelo's words. All of a sudden Michelangelo began smacking them with his nunchucks. The Purple Dragons tried fighting back but were instantly knocked out before they could do anything. Michelangelo stopped in place, looked around at the Purple Dragons he had knocked out and nodded up and down with a big smile while saying, "Like I said, the master."

A Purple Dragon ran towards Raphael, but he ducked and then sent one sai through the Purple Dragon's stomach. Yelling sounds Raphael could hear coming behind him, so he pulled the sai out the Purple Dragon's chest and side kicked the charging Purple Dragon in the stomach making him fall over.

Leonardo continued hacking and slicing Purple Dragon members, Donatello and Michelangelo continued whacking and Raphael continued stabbing and beating up until the last Purple Dragon was on the floor unconscious. The turtles looked around at all the Purple Dragons they took down and looked at each other with successful faces. "We did it guys." Congratulated Michelangelo. "But Leo and Raph killed some of them." Donatello pointed out. "Who cares they're bad guys anyway." Stated Raphael. "Me and Raph are just using our weapons." "Okay…well let's take care of the ones that aren't dead." Raphael said. As they left Donatello noticed something on the floor which must have fallen out of the pocket of one of the Purple Dragons. He went over to it and picked it up, observing it closely. This object looked like a disfigured piece of metal, expect it have unidentifiable markings on it. Donatello's intrigue sky rocketed at the observation of this mysterious object. "Donnie you coming?" Asked Michelangelo, getting a "Yeah I'll be right there." From Donatello. Donatello took the metal object and taped it onto his arm device, quickly following his brothers.

At the New York police station a police officer left the station due to his shift being done. He began walking to his car when suddenly he stopped in place at the sight of members of the Purple Dragons out cold and outside the police station. The police officer gave looks of happy shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Heroes

In the turtle lair the next day following the fight with the Purple Dragons, the turtles were doing their own thing. Donatello was in his lab, Raphael was back at the punching bag, Leonardo was practicing his fighting skills and Michelangelo watched TV. Michelangelo had his eyes fixed on the TV screen and more specifically news reporter April O Neil, a tall red head with average blue jeans, bright yellow jacket with a grey shirt underneath. "Hello and this is April O Neil for Channel 6 news, and the police found members of the dangerous Purple Dragons out cold outside the police station late last night. The police threw these members into a cell and they have all woken up with no memory of what happened." Michelangelo excitedly got the attention of Raphael and Leonardo but not Donatello. "Guys, guys come here quick." The other two turtles walked away from what they were doing and saw a very excited Michelangelo on the sofa. "What is it Mikey?" Asked Leonardo. "We and our awesome activities are on the news." The two walked over to the TV and watched with Michelangelo what April had to say. "Police have found a shop which was broken into by the Purple Dragons and found more members but these ones were dead either with vicious stab wounds or slice marks or sliced in half." Michelangelo looked around at Leonardo and Raphael. "I suspect we have a vigilante or vigilantes roaming around New York but we can't be sure, as soon as there's more on this story I'll let you know this has been April O Neil for Channel 6 news." Raphael turned off the TV and threw it on the floor, which annoyed Michelangelo. "Hey I was watching TV." "Yeah but it's not like it's making you any smarter." Replied Raphael.

Splinter appeared from the dojo, and the three turtles turned towards him. "My sons, I am impressed by your achievement in taking down some of the Purple Dragons." The three looked at each other feeling accomplished. "However," The turtles suddenly dropped their accomplished faces. "I am not happy with your actions being talked about on the news. I thought I told you to stay in the shadows and not be seen OR heard." The three looked at each other awkwardly and uncomfortably. Leonardo suddenly stepped forward confidently and said, "We did sensei but," Splinter darted his eyes towards him which made he begin to chock on his words. "We…we." "Leonardo." "Y…yes sensei?" "You were meant to lead your brothers, and you have but not in the way that a true and proper leader should." Leonardo looked down disappointingly. "Luckily, they have no idea that you did it and the Purple Dragon members can't remember what happened so you are in the clear…for now." The turtles sighed in relief as Splinter went and walked away back into the dojo. "Man…that was close wasn't it?" Michelangelo awkwardly told his brothers. "Man if the Purple Dragons are that easy then I can't wait to start taking down the Foot Clan and that mysterious Shredder clown." Raphael gloated. "Remember Raph, we've never met the Foot Clan or this Shredder guy so we have no idea what he's capable of." Leonardo responded. Raphael suddenly looked around, noticing the absence of someone. "Hey…where's Donnie?" "I'm in my lab." The three walked into Donatello's lab, seeing a number of different gadgetry and machinery either unfinished or too unstable to use. Donatello was sitting at his desk, observing something underneath a microscope. "Hey Donnie what are you looking at?" Wondered Michelangelo. Donatello took his face away from his microscope and turned towards his brothers, looking quite exhausted. "Guys, I've been looking at this metal object I found from the pocket of one of the Purple Dragons we defeated last night. There are these markings on it which I've spent hours observing but I can't understand them." Donatello's brothers walked up to the metal object which he removed from underneath the microscope. They took a closer look at the metal object, which they as well noticed was quite an unusual shape. "I've tried my best to identify these markings anyway I can but I have had no luck." "Perhaps I can help." The turtles turned and Splinter approached them. Splinter walked closer towards the metal object, observing the markings and gave a noticeable unhappy face. "What's wrong sensei?" Asked Leonardo. Splinter looked at his sons with a concerned face and explained to them, "Those markings, they say…we shall despise, find and destroy our enemy and his army, our enemy…the Shredder." The turtles looked at Splinter with shocked faces all around. "Shredder? That means that the Purple Dragons are at war with Shredder and the Foot Clan." Donatello said. "Yes. The war between the Purple Dragons and Shredder with his Foot Clan is a war to be the true Kingpins of New York. Shredder and his Foot Clan want to destroy the city with fear, and the Purple Dragons want to destroy the city with mayhem and destruction, and they are at odds to claim control over the New York citizens." "But we can stop them right sensei?" Asked a sincere Leonardo, but Splinter looked at him, with doubt in his eyes. "I honestly hope so my sons, I hope so."

In a huge dim lit dojo in an unknown location a tall Japanese man covered by the dim lighting meditated on the dojo floor. A young Japanese woman with red highlights in her black long hair entered the dojo while the meditating man didn't respond to her presence. "Father." The young girl said in Japanese. "What is it Karai?" Asked the man in Japanese. "Our enemies the Purple Dragons have been found in a shop, some dead and others have been taking to the police after being found unconscious outside the police station." The man suddenly shot up onto his feet and faced Karai, his face covered by the dark. The man and Karai then continued their conversation in Japanese. "Who did this to the Purple Dragons?" "I don't know, but I think there are vigilantes out there fighting back. But the weird thing is that there our Foot ninjas took the security footage and saw the people fighting the Purple Dragons did not look human." Karai looked at the man and saw disbelief in his eyes, giving her great unease as she continued to speak. "I…I know you don't believe me, but I know what I saw, and I don't think their human. However, I think that with enough brute force you, Oroku Saki, and the Foot Clan can take down these vigilantes." Oroku Saki continued his expressionless stare at Karai. "Who or whatever these vigilantes are, the fact is I created the Foot Clan to restore my honour, and my armour gave me the name that people fear, the Shredder. And seeing that vigilantes have taken down a bunch of our enemies, make me worried about what they can do to the Foot Clan. As much as I want the Purple Dragons to crumble under the weight of me and my Foot Clan, these vigilantes have taken down a number of them makes me certain of what I want. I want you and the Foot Clan to find these vigilantes, bring them to me and then we will see what they want and we will continue our journey to gain victory." Karai nodded in response and the man, Oroku Saki or Shredder continued to stare at her evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: April O Neil

"This has been April O Neil for Channel 6 news." "and cut." April immediately dropped her smile and microphone, the camera man lowered the camera while April walked towards him, "Good job April." "Thanks." April replied generously. April and the camera man exchanged their goodbyes as she walked away while the camera man drove away.

As the sun slowly went down, April walked through the streets of Manhattan, minding her own business. Half an hour later April made it to her house, which she quickly entered. When entering the lounge April threw herself onto her sofa, instantly grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on. While a cooking channel occurred, April got her phone from her pocket, turned it on and looked at her texts. In her texts she saw a text from her boss about that promotion which is still available for anyone to earn, getting her excited. April put down her phone and enjoyed watching the cooking channel.

Back in the turtle lair Michelangelo continued to watch TV while Donatello was still in his lab but working on new things. Meanwhile Raphael and Leonardo was at odds in a battle to the death…in Pinball. From the sofa Michelangelo suddenly heard yells of excitement roaring from Leonardo. "Yes, I won, I won. Now you're going to have to beat the new high score Raph." to Raphael, who looked not bothered but personally very much less than please as Leonardo continued to give himself congratulations. "You know I will beat that high score." Raphael explained. "Okay…sure thing." Leonardo replied shrugging his shoulders, not helping Raphael's temper. "You know what…I'm going to go out." Raphael said. "Go out…out where?" Wondered a curious Leonardo. "Just out." "But how are you going to go out without people seeing you?" "I have a disguise that Donnie made me." Raphael walked away from Leonardo and into his room. Five minutes later he came out now wearing his disguise. A huge brown coat, big hat, gloves, scarf and sunglasses. Although you could easily make out the shape of Raphael's shell, and even with the scarf, sunglasses and hat Raphael's face excluding the mask was pretty visible. "See…disguise." Raphael then walked over to the lair exit while Leonardo shook his head before soon forgetting about it and going back to Pinball.

Back in April's house, she continued to peacefully watch the cooking channel. Suddenly her phone began to ring, which she then grabbed and turned it on. April saw she now had a new text from her boss which said, April I need you to take the train to the news station so I can talk to you about something important.' April quickly turned off the TV and headed out the door with a coat grey coat on.

Raphael walked through town, seeing people who passed him giving him weird looks, which he didn't find surprising considering his visible shell underneath the coat and visible face. Raphael changed direction into a pretty deserted park, looking around. While looking around Raphael saw nothing but trees, which he didn't think anything of. Suddenly walking further ahead he heard the yells of someone coming from somewhere in the distance. He moved closer ahead, which was when he saw a Purple Dragon trying to take a purse from an innocent woman, getting him excited.

As the Purple Dragon continued to pull the woman's purse out of her hands with her continuing as tight a grip as she can on the bag, he began to get just as annoyed as she was but for a different reason. "Oh come on lady, can't you just give up already?" "I don't think so buddy." The Purple Dragon turned around and saw the disguised Raphael giving him a dirty stare from behind the huge rimmed glasses. "Who the hell are you punk?" Asked the clueless Purple Dragon. "Doesn't matter." Raphael replied with a little cockiness in his tone of voice. The Purple Dragon frustratingly let go of the woman's purse, substantially sending her onto the floor with a huge thud, and faced Raphael with a ready attitude. "Okay, I'm gonna kick your ass punk." Threatened the Purple Dragon. He swung a punch, but before the punch even made its way to Raphael's face, Raphael took out his sais and sent them into his kneecaps, causing instant bleeding. The Purple Dragon screamed at a little girl pitched voice as Raphael took his sais out of his kneecaps, picked him up no effort whatsoever and threw him into a rubbish bin, which then closed among his impact into it. Raphael quite pleased with himself looked towards where the woman was, only to find that the woman was now nearly out of the park, running with her arms in the air yelling. Raphael then looked down to see her bag still on the ground, shook his head while complaining, "Man, you try to help someone and they're not grateful." "Hey dude." Raphael turned around where to his surprise saw a tall skinny white guy wearing torn up and dirty jeans, a dirty and baggy shirt, long and messy hair and a hockey mask covering his face plus a hockey stick with both his hands gripped around the handle. Raphael became sincerely confused at what he was seeing.

"I was going to take care of him." The guy told Raphael who was still a little confused. "Well buddy, whoever you are your too late because I already took care of it." Taunted Raphael. "Listen I'm here trying to take care of crime and I'm not going to let some guy in some get up, and a green painted face going to stop me." Warned the guy. This guy seemed to have attitude, and Raphael didn't like it. "Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but trust me you don't want to mess with me." "Oh really, well we'll see about that." Told the guy.

Raphael now pretty mad took out his sais, but was suddenly greeted with a massive smack in the face by the guy's hockey stick which sent him onto the floor. The guy looked at Raphael and laughed mockingly. Raphael meanwhile was now furious and forced himself back up. "Now you're finished." Raphael got back onto his feet and looked, seeing the guy nowhere to be found. Raphael threw his arms around in frustration, putting away his sais and stated, "I'll get that punk next time I see him."

Raphael brushed the dirt off his coat, but having dirt still in hard to reach places. Raphael around the park, and saw April walking across the street. He didn't think anything of it but looking back, suddenly saw something which intrigued him. On the rooftops, multiple guys wearing all black with swords sheathed on their backs following an unaware April. Raphael looked and observed the guys and moments later, putting the pieces together, had one word in mind, "Foot Clan."

April walked into the New York City train station, which she slightly shuttered at the shear rust and unsanitary of it. She waited around in this completely deserted train station for the train which she felt was taking forever. While waiting, she took out her phone checked to see her messages. She suddenly heard faint sounds which alerted her. She looked away from her phone and was suddenly shocked to see she was now surrounded by multiple Foot ninjas, men dressed in all black with red rims around the eyes with swords sheathed on all of their backs. "Who the hell are you guys?" Asked a shocked April. Without saying a word, the Foot ninjas all drew their swords and aimed them at April. Raphael watched this happen from a distance and thought about a couple of things. 1. He's actually seeing the Foot Clan for the first time, and 2. This girl could get hurt.

April looked at her current situation she was in and had no thought of any solution. In a moment of fear April randomly fainted and the Foot ninjas moved closer towards her. Raphael brought out his sais and ran towards the Foot ninjas while yelling. He charged at the Foot ninjas, who ran at him. Raphael blocked the swords with his sais, and kicked down a couple. He then impaled others until all the Foot ninjas were taken down. Raphael put his sais away and looked down at an unconscious April, thinking to himself, "I can't just leave her here. She needs help."

Back at the turtle lair the other three turtles were doing their own thing while Splinter was in the dojo meditating. Raphael suddenly entered the lair, disguise off with the unconscious April hanging from his arm. "Raph your back." Leonardo said getting no response from Raphael. Raphael ran up to one of the sofas and laid April down on it. The other three turtles saw what Raphael was doing, and with Splinter who came from the dojo gathered around the sofa and looked April. Leonardo opened his mouth in shock and quickly changed his shocked looked towards Raphael. "Raph, you brought a human in here?" "I'm sorry, but I found her almost about to be attacked by members of the Foot Clan so I took them out and I couldn't just leave her there." Explained Raphael. "But…" "Raphael's correct, this lady could have been in serious danger." Splinter interrupted Leonardo. Michelangelo went and took a closer look at April's face, and knew he recognised her. "Hey I know who this woman is. This is April O Neil from Channel 6 news. I watch her all the time." Michelangelo told his brothers and sensei feeling proud of himself in this case. As the five continued to talk they suddenly heard screams. They looked down and saw April conscious, very frightened and screaming. April continued to scream as she moved herself back in a desperate attempt to get away. Michelangelo moved up to a terrified April, trying to calm her down. "April calm down. I can make you some tea if you want." April suddenly went from screaming to heavily hyperventilating. "How…how do you know my name?" "He watches you on the news." Explained Leonardo. April suddenly looked at Splinter and screamed again. "April calm down." Said Michelangelo. "I…I'm in a crazy dream where I'm surrounded by toads and a mouse." "We're turtles actually." Corrected Donatello. "I'm actually a rat and this is not a dream miss O Neil." Explained Splinter.

Splinter sat down next a still concerned April, and with this time spent around ten solid minutes explaining to April the story of how he and the turtles became who they are now. After this story telling April had completely calmed down and was sitting up straight. "Okay, okay I understand now." April said. "Now April, you must not tell anyone about us because we will end up being found and put into a lab where we will probably become science experiments." Explained Splinter. April nodded as Michelangelo came up to April and said, "Yeah like in horror movies and things like that." "Okay, okay fine I won't tell anyone." April ensured. April then looked at Splinter, the four turtles and then back at Splinter. "So, they are your sons?" "Yes. As much as they're my students, I see them as my sons first and I have taught them their entire life that family comes first, being ninjas comes second." Splinter explained. Leonardo suddenly turned to Raphael and asked him, "Hey Raph, you said that you found her about to be attacked by the Foot Clan correct?" Raphael nodded, and Leonardo then turned back to April. "So April, did you know who were about to attack you in the train station?" "No not really. I was just waiting for my train and suddenly I became surrounded by a bunch of men wearing all black with swords who were about to attack me." Leonardo suddenly turned to his brothers who then all huddled up like a football team do before a game.

Leonardo looked at his brothers whispering to them, "So she doesn't know anything about the Foot Clan, then we're pretty much left with no ways of what to do." "But there must be a reason why the Foot Clan followed her and was about to attack her, because there's no way a big crime ninja organisation would follow some random girl at night and try to attack her if she wasn't getting in the way of their workings if she didn't have significance." Explained Donatello. "Alright, maybe if we continue to look into it we might eventually piece together everything a find out what's going on." Suggested Leonardo.

The turtles got out of their huddle formation and turned back to April. Leonardo came forward and looked at April giving her incredible eye contact as he sincerely spoke to her. "Listen April, those men who nearly attacked you in the train station were the Foot Clan." Leonardo was going to continue speaking but her looked and saw April looking down at the floor, concentrated face and rubbing her chin. "April…are you okay?". April suddenly jumped up onto her feet and looked at the turtles. "The Foot Clan, I know them, the ninja organisation with their leader the Shredder who have done and are doing terrible things to the city. I've been trying my best to get a scoop on what they're doing so I can earn that promotion I want." All of a sudden the turtles gave huge relieved sighs, as Leonardo gave April eye contact and told her with absolute seriousness, "Listen April, me and my brothers need to try and take the Foot Clan down, so can you tell us anything more you might know about them?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Shredder and the Foot Clan

In the lair the turtles were just hanging out doing their own things. While twirling and swinging his staff around, a small beeping caught Donatello's attention. Donatello put down the staff and followed the beeping sound. Donatello was led by the beeping into a room which he called his surveillance room, a huge room with solid black walls and multiple computers which Donatello used to track, hack and pinpoint any location, person or network. Donatello sat on his chair and looked at his computers, which showed security footage for the chemicals facility and the Foot Clan at the front of the building with an open van, the guards knocked out and them taking chemicals out of the facility. Donatello freaked out and immediately ran out of the room yelling towards his brothers, "Guys, guys come see this guys!" Donatello then went back into the surveillance room, while his brothers entered and walked up to the computers. Donatello then pointed at the security camera footage of the Foot Clan breaking into the chemicals facility and stealing chemicals. "Look, the Foot Clan have broken into the chemicals facility and are taking chemicals which are dangerous enough to take out an entire state full of people." "Then we've got to take them out." Raphael said, but Leonardo place his hand on his shoulder and replied, "But we need to ask sensei first." "You have permission." The turtles turned around and saw Splinter. "I said you have permission. Who knows what the Foot Clan will be able to do with those chemicals." "Alright, then let's go guys." Ordered Leonardo.

...

The four then ran out the surveillance room and while his brothers already had their weapons Donatello went into his room, grabbed his bo staff from his room, returned to his brothers left the lair, and the four all left the lair pumped with energy. While the final yells of excitement from the turtles faded out into silence, Splinter went over to the sofa, sat down beside April and they watched TV together.

The turtles entered the city, scaled a building and began to run and roof jump towards the chemicals facility. Leonardo looked to Donatello and asked, "Hey Donnie where's the facility?" Donatello looked at his arm device which included a small GPS. Donatello then looked back to Leonardo and said, "We've got half a mile left to go." "Alright we need to hurry up." The turtles then picked up the pace.

They made their way to a building opposite to the chemical facility and quietly watched the Foot Clan escorting chemicals from the facility and into their van. "Okay what do we do Leo?" Asked Donatello. "Okay, they haven't taken all the chemicals left so we'll take out the one which come out one by one and then stealthily take out the ones inside. But remember, stealthily, Mikey." The three then looked at Michelangelo who just shrugged his shoulders. Michelangelo's brothers rolled their eyes, as they all went jumped off the roof. A couple of Foot ninjas left the building holding more chemicals which were put into the big black van. The Foot ninjas placed the chemicals into the truck and went for more.

Suddenly a Foot ninja was hit with something and fell onto the floor unconscious. The other Foot ninjas looked around in alerted, drawing out their weapons. Moments later another Foot ninja was hit with something and knocked out on the floor. While the other Foot ninjas were on the defence Raphael quickly grabbed one of his sais which he threw at the Foot ninja. Another Foot ninja was suddenly knocked out, then another one, and soon enough the last one. The turtles came up behind the facility entrance and looked hid. Leonardo looked at his brothers and quietly said, "Okay, remember…stealthily." His brothers nodded as they went along. Inside the facility the rest of the Foot Clan and Karai waited for the ones outside to get more chemicals. The longer the Foot ninjas outside didn't come inside, the more suspicious Karai and the Foot became. Karai ordered one of the Foot ninjas to investigate but that Foot ninja was then knocked out by something. Karai and the Foot ninjas drew out their weapons on alert, as Karai looked around and subtly said under her breath in Japanese, "The vigilantes." All of a sudden another Foot ninja was knocked out, and then other one, and then another one. Up in the gaps between the pillars holding the facility up, the turtles were stretched between them, expertly hidden. "Wow, we're doing very well." Quietly congratulated Michelangelo. "Yes but we need to make sure we keep our stealth." Leonardo ordered. Suddenly Michelangelo began to feel his legs falling down. "Guys, I'm slipping." "Don't worry Mikey just hold on." Quietly ordered Leonardo. Michelangelo tried pushing himself back up but struggled. Moments later without warning Michelangelo gave in and all four turtles fell straight down, making a hard landing on the floor. The turtles got up onto their feet, holding their now aching heads. "Awe, what happened?" Asked a slightly disoriented Michelangelo.

The turtles looked around and saw them surrounded by the Foot Clan, swords aimed at them and Karai leading the charge. "I think we've destroyed the being stealthy part." Michelangelo innocently pointed out. Karai looked to the Foot and ordered, "Attack them." "Guys, just do what you do best." Leonardo said. The turtles then drew out their weapons and became ready as the Foot charged at them.

Donatello ducked an incoming attack and swung the staff into the Foot ninja from under him as Michelangelo smacked the nunchucks into his back. Leonardo sliced a couple of Foot ninjas down the middle, when he looked and blocked Karai's sword with one of his. Leonardo looked at his brothers and ordered, "Guys, take care of the Foot while I take care of her." Leonardo looked back at Karai who put more pressure of her sword onto his. "So, you speak?" Karai said in English. "Well of course we not from a different country." Came Leonardo's reply. Karai suddenly removed her sword away from Leonardo and went for the sideways swing but was quickly blocked by Leonardo's other sword. Karai gave Leonardo a wide evil grin asking, "How do four turtles become speaking walking human turtle hybrids?" "That's for me and my brothers to know and you to never find out." "Brothers? I didn't think a family of turtles would ever become weapon wielding ninjas." "Well I guess everyone can at some point become surprised." Raphael knocked another Foot ninja down when he looked and saw Leonardo and Karai at odds but not doing anything. "Leo!" Raphael called as he impaled another Foot ninja down. "What are you doing? Attack her!" "I will Raph, I just need to…" Suddenly Karai unexpectedly kicked Leonardo in his stomach and sent him backward giving her a charging opportunity. She ran at him and swung her sword but was quickly outsmarted as Leonardo blocked the attack and returned the kick into her stomach which he used as an opportunity to hack down more Foot ninjas.

Meanwhile Donatello was knocking some more Foot ninjas out either with a twirl or a swing or a spin or a straight up whack. At the same time Michelangelo and him were teaming up to take out even more. Raphael on the other hand was flying solo taking out just as many by himself by impaling them, blocking their attacks with the sais and doing straight up ninja kicks. Michelangelo whacked down more Foot ninjas and turned to his fighting brother and yelled, "Hey guys, I think our loss of stealth has meant we need to regroup or something." "Mikey's right, but we can't leave otherwise the Foot will take with the chemicals." Stated Donatello. All of a sudden the turtles heard loud metal footsteps coming towards them. They turned their heads and looked in shock.

The Shredder came in, a tall man with armour containing blades on his arms, legs, shins and two huge blades coming out of both armoured forearms. He was wearing a mask which covered most his face but a lot of his body was showing between the armour. The Shredder looked at the turtles with shock, at the fact that there were turtles with weapons fighting his Foot Clan. "Guys it's the Shredder." Pointed out Donatello. "He looks so awesome." Michelangelo's statement suddenly got him a smack in the head by Raph. "What are we going to do?" Donatello worriedly wondered. Leonardo gave it a few moments of thought, which was just enough time for an idea to come to him. He turned towards his brothers and told them, "Guys I've got an idea, but you're gonna have to use the smoke bombs moments after." The other three weren't understanding what Leonardo was meaning, but they soon saw Leonardo take a ninja star and aiming it threw it with all his might. The turtles then saw the ninja star fly through the air and head right towards the truck with the chemicals with the doors now open. The turtles then turned their shells towards the truck, while Shredder looked at the ninja star flying at high speed at the chemicals in the van. Shredder turned around, blocking with his armour as the ninja star smashed into the chemicals. BOOM! A colossal explosion thrashed into the air catching the attention of everyone in the facility. "NOW!" Yelled Leonardo as all four turtles got out smoke bombs and threw them onto the floor. The Foot, Karai and Shredder was covered with smoke, which was too thick for them to see anything. Once the smoke cleared they saw the turtles now nowhere to be seen. Minutes after police sirens could be heard. Shredder looked at Karai, then approaching her with a towering presence. Shredder looked at her and Japanese said to her, "Karai, I guess you were right. Now that I've seen it for myself I know it is turtles we're dealing with, and once we get back to the dojo, we'll discuss what we're going to do to deal with the problem." Karai nodded, Shredder then turned and walked away, simultaneously disappearing into the darkness. Karai looked at the Foot ninjas and said in Japanese, "Ninja…vanish." She and the Foot then made their way out of the facility, just as the police car parked up to the facility and didn't see the Foot, Karai and Shredder who had all disappeared into the dark.

The turtles entered the lair, immediately seeing Splinter and April on the sofa together watching TV. "Hey sensei we're back." Announced Donatello as he and his brother put away their weapons. Splinter and April looked towards the turtles, and Splinter stood up and looked at his sons asking, "How did it go?" "The Foot nearly cleaned out the entire chemicals facility, but we almost stopped them." Leonardo but suddenly interrupted by Michelangelo. "We also saw Shredder, which was awesome. But we needed a way out so we ended up blowing up nearly 75% of the chemicals." April suddenly quickly got up and approached Michelangelo with a less than please look on her face. "Wait…you blew up most of the chemicals in the chemical facility?" Michelangelo became very uncomfortable by April's concerned stare, faintly hearing a, "Well done Mikey, well done." From Raphael in the background. "Err…yes we did. But…before you get mad, on the bright side of things, the chemicals are only able to take out a state of people when it's spread and not…err…exploded." In the background Donatello shook his head. April increased her stare. "Seriously, you have NO idea what the government or the police are going to do when they find out that next to the entire quantity of America's most dangerous chemicals have been destroyed, they could end up making extreme measures, and that is bad…very bad." Explained a very serious April. Leonardo suddenly stepped forwards and told April, "Well, only time will tell."

The next day the turtles were shocked at see a news report on the thing that they didn't want them to. "Nearly all of the country's most dangerous chemicals have been destroyed. Nobody knows who caused this or where they are but the police are planning a thorough investigating before the government can decide on a state of action towards this incident. So far the government has said that this could be the work of terrorist, but they can't be sure, and until they can find out security will be increased to prevent more incidents like this from occurring. Now in other news…" Donatello turned the TV off and they all sat down with Splinter and April. "Okay so I was wrong, it's only security that's being increased and nothing more serious. But you guys need to be more careful for mine and your sakes." "April is right, you guys need to learn from your mistakes so that we are not discovered and become lab experiments, so you four need to learn otherwise things like that will happen." "Yes sensei, we will." Promised Leonardo. "What makes you think that Leo's gonna be able to be a good leader?" Wondered Raphael. "Err wait a minute." Leonardo excused pushing Raphael. "I was chosen as leader for a reason, and if you know that reason which you should, then you should let me be a leader and not be rude." "Oh really, because you always make smart decisions." "Everyone makes mistakes Raph, and if you weren't so hot tempered then you would realise that." "Oh really you want to go then." Raphael quickly grabbed his sais and faced Leonardo again and ran at him. Splinter quickly stopped him and said, "RAPHAEL!" Raphael looked at Splinter who gave him a stern expression. "You and Leonardo are BROTHERS, and you need to look out for each other, when you four are all you have. Otherwise you four will end up dead or in a situation you do not want." Raphael quickly calmed down saying, "Sorry sensei." Before looking at Leonardo making him fell very angry as he hesitantly said, "And sorry Leo." Before he turned around and walked to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Purple Dragons

Somewhere located in New York, there was a small run down building with boarded up windows, graffiti all over the walls and broken glass surrounded the perimeter. Within this building, there stood the entirety of the Purple Dragons, an entire army number of thugs who wear torn clothes, rich black boots and 70's thug hairstyles. The Purple Dragons are most recognisable though by the huge dragon tattoo, the symbol of their group which covers three quarters of their arms.

The Purple Dragons lived in this run down building as their hideout, where they plot attacks and attack things. There are random objects which they smash for the hell of it, plus have card and other gambling games where the ones dealing the money is sure that their frequently getting robbed. Within this somewhat big group, there was one, one which ruled the others, one who was completely opposite in every shape, strength and size. This man was known as Hun, nobody really knew whether or not that was his actual name or not, but at the same nobody decided to question it for the sake of their safety. Hun was a massive beast of a guy, towering over every other Purple Dragon as well as having the ability to break every other Purple Dragon without either much or any effort whatsoever.

Hun sat in his own chair, watching over the Purple Dragons who he was determined to lead towards controlling New York. A Purple Dragon suddenly came up to Hun, a tall yet very skinny lad with a straight up 80's mohawk. "Hun, I have some information on the people who attacked and sent some of the Purple Dragons to the police." He said. Hun turned towards him, having him feel like a little child compared to how tall Hun was. The Purple Dragon was tall, but he was nothing compared to Hun. "What information do you have?" "Well…I still have no idea who attacked them, but what I do know is that they use weapons. Also, if we lure them in with a fake hostage situation, then we can find out who they are and hurt them badly for taking some of our men to the police." Hun patiently took time thinking about this, leaving the Purple Dragon in the dark for a matter of seconds. Hun then looked at him and said, "Okay, gather some of our men, it's time we found out who these vigilantes are." The Purple Dragon nodded and walked off, while Hun sat back into his chair to think while looking over the Purple Dragons.

In his dojo, Oroku Saki not in the Shredder armour was standing with Karai. Without dim lighting, Oroku showed his face, bald, face covered in multiple scars going in all directions right across his entire face and his left eye completely orange. Karai looked seeing her father's distress, which of course concerned her. "Father…what is wrong?" Oroku looked to Karai, seeing the concern in her eyes which he sighed to. "It's something about the way those turtles fight…something familiar…something…from the past." Oroku gave looks of intrigue, which Karai looked at curiously. A Foot ninja suddenly came into the dojo and approached Oroku. He leaned up to Oroku's ear and whispered into it, while Karai looked curiously at the conservation which she couldn't hear. The Foot ninja then walked off, and Oroku turned to Karai. "Our other enemies the Purple Dragons have been located in an abandoned park, go with the Foot Clan, find them and take them out." Oroku said aggressively which Karai nodded to and walked off with the Foot ninjas behind her, while Oroku continued to stand thinking about the turtles in a distressed way.

In the turtles' lair, while his brothers were doing other things, Raphael had some punching bag time. He began throwing slightly slow and held back punches into the somewhat soft punching bag.

BAM, another punch was thrown.

Raphael's adrenaline levels substantially began increasing.

BAM another punch.

More adrenaline followed.

Raphael suddenly began to increase the speed and strength of these punches, sweat starting to drip from his dome shaped head and face.

BAM eight more punches.

Raphael began to get more and more pumped up on his adrenaline, as his now faster and stronger punches began to send the punching bag back.

BAM one more punch.

Raphael grabbed hold of the punching bag, keeping it in place. He then, full of energy and adrenaline walked away from the punching bag and up to Leonardo and Michelangelo, who were sitting on the sofa. "Man…some punching bag time has really gotten me pumped for some fighting." He said with energy. Sure enough moments later Donatello walked in saying, "Hey guys, I've found out that the Purple Dragons have a couple people hostage." "Awesome, just as I wanted to fight some people." Raphael said grinning widely while he grabbed his sais. "Wait my sons." The turtles turned around seeing Splinter woken up from his sleep. "I do not have a good feeling about this. This must be a trap of some kind." "Don't worry sensei, if it is, we'll be prepared." Leonardo said. Splinter closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath in, and taking that breath out looked at his sons with sincerity. "Okay. Just be careful, my sons." "We will sensei. Let's go guys." Ordered Leonardo. The turtles then grabbed their weapons and headed out of the lair while Splinter entered his room, shaking his head with doubt, regret and worry filling his mind.

…

In the an empty and abandoned park, Hun and the Purple Dragons waited holding a couple of fake hostages, waiting for the turtles' arrival unaware they were waiting for giant turtles. Hun walked up to a Purple Dragon and said, "Patrol the area, look for the vigilantes." The Purple Dragon nodded and then left the area leaving Hun to wonder just who the vigilantes could be.

The Purple Dragon looked around the area, baseball bat in one hand and long chain in the other. From a tree from a short distance, turtles observed this searching Purple Dragon…just watching him. "Alright, this one Purple Dragon being here must mean the others are near." Leonardo said. "Then let's find them." Said Raphael. "Wait, first take this guy out, and then find the others." He replied. The turtles then looked back towards the Purple Dragon who was searching the smallish area.

Suddenly the Purple Dragon was struck with something in his neck, sending him onto the floor. Then landing on the ground turtles approached the Purple Dragon, seeing the ninja star they just threw into his neck and looked around the area. "Okay, let's find the others and the hostages." Leonardo ordered his brothers.

Waiting for the now dead Purple Dragon, Hun was beginning to get frustrated from waiting around for the vigilantes and the Purple Dragon he sent out. In the distance hidden in another tree, the turtles observed Hun specifically, looking at his scowling face. "Yeesh…that guy does not look like a happy guy." Michelangelo said with a slight shutter. "Well I'll happily knock the grumpy out of him." Stated Raphael. "No…we need to use stealth." Leonardo said.

Suddenly one of the Purple Dragons was hit with something and fell to the floor, putting Hun and the other Purple Dragons on alert. Hun slowly walked up to the Purple Dragon and looked at his neck where he saw a ninja star in his neck which he mouthed out in intrigue.

Whack

Another Purple Dragon was hit to the ground by a ninja star, then another one and then another one. Unlike Karai and the Foot Clan, Hun doesn't use stealth or ninja weapons to resolve issues, instead he chooses to use brute force.

Hun looked around frustratingly, desperate to find the source of these attacks. He looked ahead after hearing a slight sound, and saw a faint but visible outline of someone one of the trees.

Hun went and charged towards that tree, arms flailing backwards and head pointing forwards like a rhino without a horn. Hun sent his head into the tree trunk, causing instant and massive vibrations, which nearly made the turtles fall out but were able to hang on. Hun soon enough sent his head into the tree for a second time, which gave the turtles no choice but to do what they do best…spring into action.

The turtles leaped out of the leaves, Hun seeing them leap and opening his mouth at the sight of them. As the turtles landed on the ground, Hun and the Purple Dragon looked in shock as the turtles exchanged awkward looks. "Look, it's freaks in turtle costumes?" Loudly stated a Purple Dragons. "Err Leo…I don't think these guys understand how obvious a costume is." Donatello quietly stated to Leonardo. "Just go with it Donnie." Leonardo just as quietly replied. Hun looked at the turtles, scowling look and cross eyebrows. "So these are who hurt and took my men to the police, freaks in weird turtle costumes." "Man this guy is just as pathetic as he looks." Raphael taunted. "What did you say about me freak?!" Loudly asked an angry Hun. "What do you think I said big strong and ugly?" Tauntingly asked Raphael back. Hun clenched his teeth together, seeing a wide smug grin coming from Raphael. "I don't think that was such a good idea Raph." Michelangelo explained worriedly. "Get this punks!" Yelled Hun.

The Purple Dragons then began surrounding the turtles, with baseball bats and chains in their hands, all with evil grins on their faces and most rocking the 90's hairstyles. The turtles drew out their weapons as they heard the Purple Dragons say things like, "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." And, "You're gonna get what you deserve freaks." And, "I'm gonna rip those suits off your bodies." Raphael just tutted and said, "Good luck with getting suits that don't exist off mate." While twirling his sais. Hun meanwhile continued to tightly clench his teeth and fists as the Purple Dragons continued to surround the turtles.

Leonardo without looking to his bothers told them, "Alright, just try and take out as many as you can." "Oh who cares? Let's just fight." Raphael said as he charged and impaled a Purple Dragons. At that moment the Purple Dragons stopped holding back and ran towards the turtles who were now more than ready.

Leonardo ran up to and sliced a number of Purple Dragons in half, and a few more's heads off. As he sliced one's head off he back flipped over a running Purple Dragon, kicked that one in the head, then put one sword through the first Purple Dragon, then put the sword through the other Purple Dragon and turned them into a Purple Dragon kabab. Leonardo then threw them off his sword and sent them to the floor. Leonardo looked and suddenly got smacked by Hun, and went onto the floor. "You think you can kill my guys freak?!" Viciously asked Hun who then grabbed the stumbling Leonardo and went for a back breaking, until Raphael ran up to Hun and kicked him back with full force. Raphael and Leonardo landed on the ground as Hun stumbled back and quickly regained balance. Raphael looked to Leonardo and said, "Are you alright Leo?" "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." "Well go and fight the Purple Dragons, while I take care of this brute." Raphael said sincerely as Leonardo went to fight. "Oh how cute that you care for people. Well soon you'll be the one needing care when I'm done with you and the other freaks." Hun threatened with a deep intention noticeable in his tone and voice volume, which Raphael had the urge to grin at but at the same knew wasn't the right time to get cocky. "Oh we'll see who gets hurt first." Raphael taunted twirling his sais. Hun then wasted no time charging towards Raphael, who was in a ready stance.

Meanwhile Michelangelo took an opposite approach to Raphael, where with every Purple Dragon he took out he did a quip or an insult or yelling, "COWABUNGA!" Although Donatello had to tell Michelangelo to, "Take this seriously." Which Michelangelo for the most part ignored.

Donatello ran up to a Purple Dragon and knocked him out with the bo staff. Looking behind him Donatello then saw a bunch of Purple Dragons surrounded him, chains in their hands. As well as seeing the smug grins and old fashioned hairstyles like mullets and 90's mohawks, Donatello saw the surrounded Purple Dragons saying insults like, "This freak's using a stick." "I'm gonna snap that stick and break his face." Donatello just laughed and in one fell swoop took the Purple Dragons out from under them. Looking down at them, Donatello just sighed, until he looked up and blocked an incoming baseball attack. Suddenly that Purple Dragon was knocked out with Michelangelo's nunchucks who went on.

…

Hun grabbed Raphael who attempted to send either one or both sais into his head, and looked and observed his sai curiously. "This is some good steel. Tell me…where'd you get this?" "It's good to know you're too easy to get distracted." Raphael replied as he swung his free sai into Hun's arm, successfully creating a small hole. Hun let go of Raphael who flipped backwards. Hun looked at the hole in his arm and back at Raphael in frustration only to see he wasn't there. Hun looked around confusingly, not seeing Raphael anywhere. Slowly and carefully, Raphael came up behind Hun and leap kicked him in the back of the head, sending him onto the floor.

Donatello and Michelangelo went on to help Leonardo fight Purple Dragons, who had managed to take out a couple either by sending one or both swords down the middle or vertically, or completely taking their heads off, but no matter how many he took out the numbers just continued to rise. That is until Donatello and Michelangelo came in, Donatello sending a few to the floor, and Michelangelo sending others to the floor yelling, "COWABUNGA!" in the process, getting a roll of the eyes from Donatello and Michelangelo.

The three looked and saw Raphael fighting Hun, and then looked to see more Purple Dragons approaching them, and thought to themselves maybe Splinter was right. All of a sudden out of nowhere a Purple Dragon was hit with a ninja star which sent him onto the floor, but even the Purple Dragons knew it couldn't be the turtles.

The Purple Dragons turned around, and both them and the turtles being the same amount of shock and surprise, saw Karai with the Foot Clan. Michelangelo threw his arms up in the air saying, "Oh great…these guys as well." Karai looked to the Foot Clan and ordered in Japanese, "Attack."

The Foot Clan then charged at the Purple Dragons, who charged back, leaving the turtles sort of alone. As he pushed Raphael away, Hun looked and saw what was going on, clenching his teeth as he said, "Foot Clan scum." Raphael took this distraction as an opportunity to jump kick Hun backwards.

Karai looked seeing three of the four turtles in the distance, and then looked to see the forth one fighting someone, pressed a communicator in her eye. "Father…the turtles are here as well…what do we do?" She asked through the communicator. "Taking out both enemies, is just as good as one." Oroku replied. Karai took her finger out her eye and looked to the Foot ninjas now fighting the Purple Dragons and yelled in Japanese. "Ninja, attack the turtles as well."

Some of the Foot ninjas then ran away from the Purple Dragons and towards the three turtles who weren't fighting Hun, who aimed their weapons prepared. Raphael sent his foot into Hun's face once again. He then swung one sai into Hun's head who dodged and sent a punch into Raphael's face. Raphael quickly got up, getting very angry and ran at full speed towards him. Hun quickly moved out of the way as Raphael unexpectedly spun himself around, kicking Hun in the stomach, and then sent Hun backwards with a forward kick.

Meanwhile Raphael's brothers were busy fighting the Foot ninjas, who were quickly taken down. "Man...so this is the rivalry between the Foot and the Purple Dragons that Splinter told us about?" Donatello said watching the Foot and the Purple Dragons fight. "Well I guess we should leave the fight for now. RAPH!" Leonardo yelled towards Raphael who sent Hun away and looked towards Leonardo. "Time to disappear." Leonardo said. Raphael nodded, and as Hun charged towards him he and his brothers took out smoke bombs and threw them on the ground, covering a small area in smoke. Hun looked through the smoke and saw the turtles now gone. Hun clenched his teeth and threw his arms around in frustration like a little kid. He looked and saw his Purple Dragons fighting the Foot, which also angered him. Ready to help, Hun suddenly heard loud police sirens, which alarmed him and Karai. Hun yelled, "Purple Dragons, let's get out of here." While Karai yelled towards the Foot Clan, "Ninja…vanish." The Purple Dragons then ran off while the Foot and Karai disappeared into the night.

The turtles watched the Purple Dragons and the Foot running off as police sirens increased in volume, and they were left there wondering, "What the hell?" The turtles ran off, while in the shadows a figure watched the them leave. This figure tightly gripped a weapon of some sort and watched them run off.

In his lair, Oroku not in the Shredder armour paced in disappointment and anger as Karai looked and saw his frustration. "This is mutiny! This is unacceptable! I send out my men, hoping to take out the Purple Dragons, and we find our other enemies, those turtles there as well, and neither of them have been taken out!" "Father, I see your frustration, which is why I have found a couple of people who just might be able to help. They're not anyone special but they can help with the Foot ninjas and hopefully deal with the turtles and the Purple Dragons." Karai said. Oroku turned around and faced her, giving her a stern and evil look which sent a chill down her spine. "Who are these people?" "They're names are Bebop and Rocksteady."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Nothing Special

In the lowlife area of New York, where you go to find the biggest punks in the city, there stood a building. This building towered over the rest of this area, and looked like it was about to crumble from under itself. This building had the name Thugs for Hire stamped above the door in spray paint.

This Thugs for Hire was a place especially made for you to hire low life thugs for dirty work. Of course this business was corrupt, but nobody questioned it. Within this business stood two thugs named Bebop and Rocksteady. Bebop was a chubby African American thug with a huge nose ring, big square outdated metallic purple sunglasses and a bright purple mohawk. Bebop on the other side of that was a slightly more built blonde white thug. The two stood around, waiting for the person who they were told had hired them. Rocksteady looked to Bebop and said, "Yo Bebop. When yah think we's goin to gets outs of dis place?" "Don't know Rocksteady. Jus wait." The two then waited around in the main area.

Suddenly a tall man walked through the door, and immediately walked towards Bebop and Rocksteady who looked at this man curiously. The man approached the two and stopped in front of them, getting curious glares from them both as silence occurred for a number of seconds. "Are you two Bebop and Rocksteady?" Asked the man. The two looked at each other, and then back at the man, as Bebop came and said, "Yeah." "Good. Follow me." The man turned around and began to walk off, as Bebop and Rocksteady doubtfully followed him. The man led the two outside, where to their shock a care nicer than the entire area was there waiting for them. Now with a little less doubt, the two got into the car and the man drove them away from Thugs for Hire and out of the area.

Night time now filled the city, and the man drove Bebop and Rocksteady to a short yet long building. After parking the man looked at Bebop and Rocksteady and said, "Get inside, and meet with master Shredder." The two gave each other that same confused and doubtful look as they got out and watched the man drive away. The two then approached the door and opened it, seeing a long corridor ahead. The two then entered with the door closing behind them.

The two walked through the long corridor, seeing nobody ahead. They walked to the end of the corridor, where they saw at both sides were more corridors. Going on instinct Bebop and Rocksteady went down the right corridor, then the left, then another left, then straight ahead.

The two finally approached a door, which had the words Shredder's lair on it. The two looked at each other, took a deep breath in and out, and then swung the door open.

The two looked inside this huge room and saw a throne with someone sitting on it, a young girl and over a thousand Foot ninjas who they didn't know. "Welcome you two." Said the man sitting on the throne. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at this man, seeing even with the dim lighting that he was wearing armour of some kind. They slowly approached this man, looking and seeing Foot ninjas on both sides of them. "I have brought you here for a reason…and I think you'll be willing to except." The man suddenly stood up and showed himself to be Shredder in the armour. The two looked at him astonished, knowing right away who he is. "You see Bebop and Rocksteady I want you to help me fight these four freaks. These freaks are unlike any other thing you've seen, and I want you to be a distraction so my Foot ninjas can do the real work." Shredder said.

Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other, not liking the sound of being distractions. "I will pay you loads of money for this." Shredder said. Suddenly their doubtful looks dropped they both agreed, pleasing Shredder. "Good, now Karai." Shredder called Karai who walked up to him. "Take these two and the Foot and find the turtles, and take them out." Karai nodded and took Bebop and Rocksteady along with the Foot Clan while Shredder sat back onto his throne, feeling like the ruler he should be.

The turtles ran around on late night patrol, observing the streets but seeing nothing. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello ran and roof jumped, while Michelangelo was having time doing night patrolling on his skateboard. "Man this is taking FOREVER!" Michelangelo complained. "Mikey, do us a favour and shut up." Raphael threatened. "Guys be quiet. Do you want to be heard?" Leonardo asked his brothers sarcastically.

While running the turtles looked and saw the Foot ninjas running beside them. "Oh great. Them again." Said Raphael. The Foot ninjas leaped towards them, as the turtles dodged and fell off the building. The turtles landed on the ground as they looked up and saw the Foot jumping towards them. The Foot ninjas dropped down, swords in their hands and staring right at them. With the Foot there came Karai, and two people who the turtles didn't know, these people were Bebop and Rocksteady. "Hey who are those weird looking dudes?" Michelangelo asked. Bebop shocked looked to Rocksteady and said, "Wow Rocksteady. Look, giant toiles." "Yeah Bebop, let's beat thim to the ground." The two ran towards the turtles. Rocksteady took Michelangelo while Bebop towards Donatello, however them being regular human beings they were taken down pretty easily, just a couple whacks to the head and they were both unconscious on the ground. While the two turtles went to fight the Foot ninjas with their other two brothers, a couple of Foot ninjas took the unconscious Bebop and Rocksteady away.

As Leonardo and Raphael tried to fend off all the Foot ninjas, a loud, extended and over exaggerated, "COWABUNGA!" came from an in mid-air Michelangelo on his skateboard who knocked a bunch of non-suspecting Foot ninjas in the head. Donatello ran up to a Foot ninja and whacked him in the nose with the bo staff, which sent him back and Raphael went up behind him and sent one sai into his back.

Leonardo suddenly sword clashed with another Foot ninja, who was currently having the bigger advantage. In an attempt to have the advantage, Leonardo looked around, thinking quick. As the Foot ninja pushed his sword on Leonardo's one sword Leonardo looked to his leg, saw a smoke bomb and was instantly given an idea. He instantly grabbed the smoke bomb and threw it into the unaware Foot ninja's face, blinding him with smoke. The Foot ninja shocked waved his hands into the smoke as he dropped his sword and also shaking his head. He then looked back after the smoke had finally cleared, and saw Leonardo nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden the Foot ninja was pierced with something straight through the chest. He looked and saw the thing pierced through his chest was a sword. The sword was then pulled out of the Foot ninja's chest and the Foot ninja fell dead onto the floor, revealing Leonardo being the one who send one of his swords through the Foot ninja.

Leonardo went, ran up to another Foot ninja who all of a sudden had Donatello on the floor and jump sliced his head off.

"Hey Donnie." Said Leonardo. "How many times are we going to randomly find enemies?" "I don't know, but I'll make sure to count." Donatello cheekily replied while continuing to fight.

"Well I'm getting totally bored." Raphael annoying stated. "Well then let's get out of here." Leonardo said. The four then took out smoke bombs and threw them on the ground, covering the area and the Foot in smoke. Once again once the smoke cleared, the Foot and Karai saw the turtles nowhere to be seen. Karai whispered to herself under her breath in Japanese, "Again." She then looked to the Foot, including the ones holding the still unconscious Bebop and Rocksteady and yelled still in Japanese, "Ninja vanish." Her and the Foot then disappeared into the night.

The turtles made it back to the lair no problem, where Splinter and April were patiently waiting their arrival and descriptions of the situation, which Leonardo after he and his brothers entered and put away their weapons, explained. "We were on night patrol, and the Foot started attacking us, with these two random thugs. But we easily took down most of them and disappeared." Splinter shook his head while saying, "My sons, I am afraid that this Shredder is wanting to take you out as quickly as possible. I have always tried to tell you all, that as much as you need to protect this city, but us, our family is more important. This is why I've always told you to remember to look out for each other, and remain your relationship as brothers intact as much as possible, because in case either me or any of you get hurt and our family is broken." The four brothers went and gave each other a concerned look, while Splinter continued shaking his head and looking at the floor. Man, what have I got myself into, April thought as she herself looked down at the floor.

SMACK Shredder's fist went into one of his solid metal thrones arms as he looked disappointingly and frustratingly looked at Karai, the Foot ninjas and Bebop and Rocksteady after their yet another failure. "How does this continue to happen?!" Shredder furiously asked to his failed daughter and his failed ninja army along with the failed thugs who he's beginning to think he hired for nothing. "I'm sorry father." Karai innocently told her father in Japanese. "Every time we have the turtles within our grasp they seem to disappear."

Karai began to see Shredder slowly shake his head, giving her a sign that no excuses will recover her failure. Meanwhile Bebop looked to Rocksteady asking him, "Hey, what's yous think they talkin abouts?" Rocksteady just shrugged his shoulders towards that question.

Karai looked ahead of her without looking at Shredder, seeing the very much short distance between her and Shredder's throne, took a deep breath in and out and then took one step forward. "Father." She began. "There must be a way to take out the turtles." Shredder looked down at the floor thinking hard about this question, thinking through the turtles, and saw they were pretty much mutants. Shredder suddenly looked back up at Karai still waiting for an answer, with a now certain look behind his Shredder mask.

"Actually, I have an idea." Shredder said, getting Karai's intrigue. "You see, there is a substance, a mutagen, which was made to transform anyone or anything into something else…something…extraordinary." As Shredder went on, Karai began to listen even more. "You see, my Foot Clan took some of this mutagen, from a scientist from a company where this mutagen was made. The Foot ninjas I sent out that day told me that they were attacked and lost the mutagen, so if we get more mutagen, then we can transform some people into revolutionary things…but who?" Shredder looked around at his Foot ninjas, who themselves were looking at each other.

Shredder continued to look around, but then noticed two people slightly hidden behind Karai, who gave him his answer. "You two." He said pointing at Karai. Karai turned around and saw Shredder wasn't pointing at Karai, but Bebop and Rocksteady. The two looked at each other confused and then at Shredder who still had his finger pointed at them. "Bebop and Rocksteady. I want you two to be the ones who will be turned into something revolutionary." Bebop turned to Rocksteady and whispered to him, "Yo Rocksteady, is dis guy be'n serious?" "I think so Bebop." Rocksteady replied. The two then looked back at Shredder, and then began taking steps towards him. Shredder slowly began to nod as the two thugs walked towards him, still confused yet interested.

Quickly the two were past Karai and right opposite the menacing to them Shredder. "Once I get a hold of this mutagen, you two will be transform into amazing creatures and take out the turtles." The two slowly nodded with their mouths slightly open and eyes slightly widened.

Suddenly Karai pushed past Bebop and Rocksteady, saying to Shredder, "But father, where are we going to get more mutagen?" "Don't worry Karai, the company which made this mutagen has a name…T.C.R.I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Mutagen

In south New York, there was a small building named T.C.R.I which was filled to the brim with scientists. Among these scientists, there was an average height African American with a small afro and a moustache and lab coat on who walked through the building and various halls.

This scientist entered a huge laboratory which bright white walls and equipment all over the place. The scientist approached an object covered by a large silky blanket saying to it, "There you are my pretty." He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off to reveal a huge clear tube with metallic silver ends and the T.C.R.I logo on it, and was filled with a thick green goo. "My priced possession, the thing that will make me, Baxter Stockman famous and an icon." Baxter placed his fingertips gently onto the tubes glass casing, just enough to leave his fingerprints permanently onto the glass. "You know you should realise what you've created." Baxter jumped around shocked to see a tall random man dressed in ancient Japanese clothing looking down at the floor.

"Err…who are you?" Baxter nervously asked. "You know things are now more interesting then I originally thought." Replied the mysterious man. "You're not supposed to be in here I'm going to call the police." "Mr. Stockman," He interrupted Baxter. ", I think I can help you." The mysterious man lifted up his head and revealed himself to be Oroku, showing his bald head, completely scared face and eye, slightly surprising Baxter. "You see Mr. Stockman, that mutagen you created has turned four baby turtles into something more, mutants." "I…I don't believe you." "You don't, then let me show you something." Oroku walked up to Baxter with a tape in his hand. "Watch this." Ordered Oroku. Baxter in his mind was unsure whether or not to trust this man, but considering he was blocking his exit he didn't have much of an option. Baxter took the tape and walked over to his security cameras, where he put the tape into security camera footage slot and looked at the screen. Suddenly the security camera switched over and played footage of the turtles entering the chemicals facility and fighting the Foot Clan. Baxter was shocked by what he was seeing, seeing four turtles, the size of humans, walking, talking, fighting with weapons, seeing this astonishing breakthrough in his mind was unbelievable. "You see Baxter…your mutagen has made revolutionary breakthroughs." Baxter looked at Oroku with suspicious eyes and slowly asked, "Who are you?" Oroku looked at Baxter with a stern facial expression and without a second asking responded.

"My name is Oroku Saki, and I want you to use that mutagen, to transform some people of mine. Transform these people in bigger and stronger beings that will crush these turtles." Baxter looked at Oroku curiously. "Who?"

Oroku turned sideways, where Bebop and Rocksteady came up from behind him and walked up to Baxter, stepping back at the sight of them. "Baxter…this is Bebop and Rocksteady. I want you to transform them into something bigger and stronger." Baxter looked at the two shocked and a little bit disgusted, and said, "O…okay. Follow me."

Baxter then led Bebop and Rocksteady further down his laboratory, where he showed them both a huge tank with a glass cover and a nozzle hanging into it. Baxter then walked up to Bebop and Rocksteady and told them, "Okay, what you two need to do is get into this chamber and tell us what you want to be mutated into and I'll hit you guys with mutagen." Bebop and Rocksteady still doubtful got into the tank, which Baxter then locked. Baxter walked over to a control panel, where he was able to communicate with Bebop and Rocksteady through a speaker on the control panel. "Okay guys, just tell me what you want to be mutated into and I'll do it." Ordered Baxter through the speaker, confusing the two clueless thugs. "Yo Bebop, what'd you wanna be?" "Oh I wanna be a warthog." "Oh really? Well I wanna be a rhino so I can smash stuff." "Well…give them what they want." Oroku said to Baxter while looking at him. Baxter looked at his control panel, then grabbed a red level, and slowly began to pull it downwards. While Baxter pulled the lever down, in the container Bebop worriedly looked to Rocksteady and said, "I'm scairt Rocksteady." "Don't worry Bebop. We's goin to be fine." Bebop's thug friend ensured him. The two then waited. Soon the mutagen came through the tube and out the nozzle, and began to spray Bebop and Rocksteady. As the two were covered in mutagen they suddenly began to yell in pain. Hearing their screams through the speaker, Baxter continued to pull the level, covering the two with more mutagen. While yelling Rocksteady looked at his hands and saw all his arm hairs have fallen off. On top of that he looked and saw his skin beginning to turn grey. Bebop as well as Rocksteady began to grow and grow in size, as they continued to scream. As he pulled the level more, Baxter could hear the screams of Bebop and Rocksteady get louder, which he and Oroku ignored. Bebop and Rocksteady were suddenly hit with more mutagen, and they then fell on the floor. Rocksteady looked at his nose and saw his face longer, grey and hairless. He looked again and suddenly a horn slowly and painfully sprouting from his nose. Baxter and Oroku watched as more mutagen was poured into the tank and more screaming was heard. Baxter stopped pulling the level and stopped hearing the screams, looking curiously. Suddenly a gigantic hand slammed onto the glass shocking Baxter. Baxter looked at the giant hand leaned against the now cracked glass shocked. "Good, now let's go take down those turtles." Oroku said grinning while Baxter looked shocked by what he's now created.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Bebop and Rocksteady

On another late night patrol before have the regular pizza for dinner, the turtles looked across the city which they ran across, not spotting any Purple Dragons or Foot ninjas or enemies of any kind so far. The turtles suddenly came to a surprise and out of nowhere stop on their current roof and Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo sat down right away while Leonardo stayed standing looking at his brothers with shock and disappointment shaking his head. "Man, searching for enemies really tires you out." Commented Michelangelo. "Talk about it, my shell is getting sore." Responded Donatello, the weakest and least fit of the turtles. "Well, I guess we need to search some more. Come on guys let's go." Ordered Leonardo. "Oh come Leo, gives us a break for once thinking you're the fearless leader." Raphael said annoyed. Leonardo just continued shaking his head while Donatello and Michelangelo just looked at their brothers, feeling agreement with Raphael yet knowing that Leonardo has the right frame of mind. Leonardo looked to his brothers and said, "Come on guys, let's go and then when it's all done we will rest when we have our pizza." Leonardo's brothers moaned while they got up and followed him to continue their patrolling.

Merely moments later after getting back to patrolling Donatello stopped in place, which stopped his brothers who looked at him confused. "What are you doing Donnie?" Asked Leonardo. "I hear something." Donatello replied. "Hear what?" Asked Raphael. "Maybe…just maybe…he's hearing the sounds of ghosts." Michelangelo said, and then suddenly smacked by Raphael again. Michelangelo chose not to say anything except rubbing his head slowly relieving the pain. "I hear…thuds." Donatello explained. "Listen." Donatello's brothers then kept quiet, and they all waited.

Suddenly THUD.

The turtles heard from a distance. Donatello's brothers turned to Donatello now as interested as him. Leonardo looked at Donatello and said, "I hear it Donnie." "I know, but where is it coming from and who's causing it?" Leonardo looked to his brothers and told them, "Okay, let's locate the location and the cause of the thuds. Come on." The four then convenient heard another thud, and they following their way. Running the turtles heard more thuds occurring, making it easier to pinpoint the location of the thuds. Eventually minutes later the turtles were led to a location which they didn't expect…an empty carpark. Seriously, looking at this carpark it was literally a ghost town. Although this is where they heard the thuds from and followed the thuds to, no more thuds were happened and nothing is being seen. "Are you sure this is where the thuds were coming from?" "Yeah Leo, this is where we heard the thuds coming from." Explained Donatello. "But I now don't see or hear anything." Pointed out Michelangelo. "Then let's check it out. Weapons ready guys…encase anything should happen." Leonardo ordered his brothers, who as well as him took out their weapons and then all dropped down from the roof and into the ghost town carpark. While slowly tiptoeing across the carpark on the defence, the turtles looked around and saw and heard nothing. "I don't hear anything." Pointed out an annoyed Raphael. "Well then let's keep looking Raph." Leonardo replied. While looking around, Michelangelo looked ahead and unlike his brothers, noticed two huge shadows casting over them, which he knew either was 1) something he was just dreaming of or 2) actual shadows and this's was going to end up as bad as he thinks it will be.

He turned around, up and then seeing the things which cast the shadows, opened his mouth in shock. "Err guys…turn around." Michelangelo's brothers turned around and looked up as well, and they were suddenly greeted by an incoming attack which they all dodged. The turtles looked up where they saw Bebop and Rocksteady, now fully mutated. Bebop was now a big mutant warthog with his clothes all torn, and for some reason his mohawk, sunglasses and nose ring was still there. Rocksteady had completely lost all his hair, and his skin had completely become rock solid, grey a huge thick horn instead of a nose, his clothes torn as well and very big compared to Bebop who was smaller. "Yo it's the toitle punks who took us out." Said Bebop. Michelangelo confusingly turned to Leonard and asked, "Leo, who are these?" "I don't know Mikey." Bebop looked at Rocksteady and told him, "Rocksteady, put th'm in the dirt." "You gots it Bebop." "Oh we'll see about that ugly and uglier." Raphael said twirling his sais. "Okay guys, attack." Leonardo ordered. Bebop and Rocksteady than ran towards the turtles, who then moved away.

Rocksteady went and threw a punch at Raphael, who ducked and then rammed his sais into Rocksteady's kneecaps. Rocksteady howled in pain as Raphael took out his sais and then went for Rocksteady's head. He was however grabbed by the arms by Rocksteady who then threw him across the ground. Seeing this Leonardo ran up and spun behind Rocksteady, swinging his swords into Rocksteady's back, not breaking the skin yet sending him forwards and onto his knees.

Rocksteady looked at Leonardo, and then turned attention away from Raphael to Leonardo, which Raphael used as an opportunity to get back up and then run over to him.

Bebop ran up to Michelangelo, throwing multiple punches at him, but every time having Michelangelo dodge and hit him in the face with his nunchucks. Michelangelo meanwhile taunted Bebop while fighting, saying things like, "Oh yeah, can't touch this." And, "Whoa, missed again, man you're terrible at this." At a now angry Bebop. Bebop now furious grabbed Michelangelo by the neck, who swung his arms around in distress, and then without effort began slamming him into the ground. Michelangelo flailed his arms around while having mostly his face covered with dirt as a satisfied Bebop continued continuously throwing him into the ground, ignoring his yells for help. Donatello looked, seeing Bebop hurting Michelangelo and yelled, "MIKEY!" as he ran up to them. Donatello ran up behind Bebop and whacked him in the back of the head. Bebop turned around, having not felt anything and just stared at him blankly. Bebop then dropped Michelangelo who grabbed his neck after getting some air, grabbed the staff out of Donatello's hand, turned to Rocksteady and said, "Yo Rocksteady look, dis punk's usin a stick ta fight." After punching Raphael away Rocksteady responded with, "You kidding? Hahahahahahahahaha." Raphael then came up to Rocksteady and threw both sais into his stomach, straight kicked him in the head, and Leonardo ran up to him and swung his swords into his face. While Bebop was distracted Donatello stealthily went underneath the staff. Bebop then looked back towards the end of the staff he was looking at.

Donatello suddenly pushed the staff forwards, and JAB went the staff into Bebop's eyes, causing him to drop the staff, which Donatello caught as it fell. Having the staff back Donatello swung it into Bebop's legs tripping him up onto the floor with a huge thud. Bebop suddenly growled at Donatello saying, "I'm gonna kill you for that!" Getting up as quickly as a mutant warthog could. Donatello quickly ran off as Bebop got back onto his feet and ran after him. Donatello suddenly stopped running, turned back towards Bebop who continued running towards him and got into a ready stance. Bebop swung towards Donatello, who blocked the punch with the staff and swung it into the side of Bebop's face. Bebop looked back towards Donatello with a less than happy mood. "Yous really think yous gonna beats me with a stick?" Questioned Bebop. "Err…yes." Responded Donatello. Bebop swung at him but he ducked, thrusted one of the staff into Bebop's chin, then thrusted the other end into his stomach, and did one final swing to his head and sent him on the ground. Leonardo swung towards Rocksteady who dodged and knocked Leonardo down. Michelangelo then ran and smacked Rocksteady in the face with his nunchucks, making him stumble back. Rocksteady furiously looked at Michelangelo saying, "Why you little punk." Rocksteady threw a punch which unexpectedly sent Michelangelo flying. Rocksteady then began running on all fours in a charging position towards Michelangelo. Michelangelo landed on the ground, and slowly getting back up, looked and was immediately was rammed with Rocksteady's horn in his stomach and sent backwards. Leonardo ran towards Bebop who was currently fighting Raphael and Donatello. Bebop whacked Raphael in the head, but was then smacked in the head by Donatello. Leonardo ran up, doing a spin kick into Bebop's face, then moved towards Bebop's back and swung his swords into his back, making two long huge gashes going horizontally all down Bebop's back.

Feeling the pain, Bebop achingly turned and faced Leonardo, frustratingly saying, "You, punk. Yous gonna pay big time." Donatello ran up behind him and smacked him in the head with the staff simultaneously knocking him to the floor. Leonardo slowly walked up to Bebop, seeing him unconscious. However, Bebop quickly swung a punch towards Leonardo, who instantly dodged. Bebop got back up, faced Leonardo, but then immediately turned towards Donatello, much to Donatello's surprise. Bebop slowly growled as he looked at Donatello and said, "I'm gonna break yous and that stick of yours in half punk." At first Donatello looked and felt extremely worried, but then began thinking about what Splinter had told him once when he was still in 24/7 training. Donatello remembered the words Splinter told him like it was yesterday. "Remember Donatello, the bo staff may not be the most powerful weapon, but it is the most skilful. Also remember, your bo staff isn't your only weapon, your other and biggest weapon…is your brain, and your ability to overcome enemies who are weaker in intelligence, and use your brain to overcome those enemies."

Remembering those words, Donatello had his eyes closed, took a slowly breath in, and taking that just as slow and steady breath out, swung his eyes open, looking at Bebop with determination in his eyes. Bebop ran who Donatello, who instantly slammed the staff upright onto the floor and successfully managed to send his body weight into his upper body, sending himself up, forward and over Bebop's head with a fancy spin. Making his landing behind Bebop Donatello back flipped just as Bebop's fist came behind him, missing right past under him. As Donatello landed he knocking the staff into Bebop's face. Bebop looked towards Donatello angrily and threw another punch, but Donatello trapped his fist between the staff and his own right arm, spun himself around, twisting Bebop's wrist causing him to yell in pain, which Donatello then used to swing his body around, and swing kicked Bebop in the face, knocking him down, and then swung his staff into Bebop's face again sending him back. Donatello looked at his leg, where a small circular object was strapped to it. He grabbed it from his leg, looked at Bebop who was still on the ground and still getting up, threw it up into the air, and then gripped both hands around one end of the bo staff like a baseball bat swung the staff into the circular device and sent it forward through the air at top speed towards Bebop.

As he got back up, Bebop looked seeing the small circular device heading towards him, and immediately caught it in his hand no problem. Bebop looked at how easily he caught this object, and instantly began laughing incredibly hard at Donatello who just stared blankly at him. "Yous really thoughts dis small ting was gonna stops me." Bebop said cockily as he continued to laugh very hard to point where he almost began wheezing. Donatello looked at the laughing Bebop and just gave a small smirk. While he laughed, Bebop suddenly felt a small shock his hand which was holding the small circular device. He opened his hand and looked at the small circular device in his hand, and suddenly without warning he began convulsing as the small circular device began to send thousands of bolts of electricity through Bebop's body. Bebop began to flail his arms around as he continued being electrocuted as smoke began coming off his body. Donatello looked at Bebop continuing his smirk as Bebop suddenly fell onto the floor, body looking burnt and smoke coming off his body.

Donatello twirled his staff around, feeling successful and he told himself, "Technology always wins." "That's so punk?" Donatello looked ahead, and unexpectedly saw Bebop, still not unconscious, still looking burnt with smoke still coming off him and looking absolutely furious as he got back up, looking at Donatello, growling and shaking his head. "That's it…YOU…ARE…DEAD!" He said furiously.

Donatello instantly ran away in the opposite direction Bebop angrily running after him but very slowly due to the type of animal he was.

Michelangelo still on the floor after being rammed by Rocksteady's horn, tightly gripped his aching stomach. "Oh dude, that is so not cool. Especially when I've eaten pizza leftovers before coming here." He said, almost ready to throw up.

After knocking Raphael back Rocksteady began walking towards Michelangelo, but was instantly interrupted when Raphael after being knocked back by him sent both sais into his face. A slightly dazed Rocksteady then attempted to throw a punch towards Raphael, who ducked avoiding the punch and high kicked Rocksteady in the face.

As Bebop still electrocuted and furiously running after a terrified Donatello, Leonardo ran up and swung his swords into Bebop's side, creating a huge gash across his cheek, and sending him onto the floor. Donatello stopped running, and looked behind seeing Bebop on the floor, and then looked up and Leonardo being the one who helped. They both exchanged brotherly nods towards each other and went to help Raphael and Michelangelo fight Rocksteady.

Bebop suddenly opened his eyes, and slightly pushed himself up on his elbows. He instantly felt the huge gash now across his face, and looked up to seeing the turtles fighting his buddy Rocksteady. Bebop saw the one with the swords who gave him the gash in his cheek and the two huge gashes on his back, and saw the turtle he hates the most…Donatello.

Completely angry Bebop as quickly as possible pushed himself using his hands and then his feet onto his feet and now determined ran towards the turtles. Rocksteady swung towards Raphael, but then had Leonardo swing his swords into his face. Rocksteady then changed his punch towards Leonardo, but then had Michelangelo swing his nunchucks into his chin. Rocksteady then went to punch Michelangelo, but was then smacked in the face by Donatello's staff.

Donatello swung the staff into Rocksteady's chin, and then thrusted the other end into his face. Donatello landed back on the floor and then was instantly grabbed unexpectedly, making him yell. As Donatello was moved off the ground he was moved and looked seeing the person who was grabbing him…Bebop, who after being electrocuted by Donatello now had him within his grasp. "I'm gonna tear yous apart." "Guys…HELP!" Yelled Donatello. "COWABUNGA!" Michelangelo yelled running up to Bebop and swung his nunchucks into Bebop's legs, tripping him up and making him simultaneously drop Donatello who instantly ran away upon landing on the ground. Bebop landed on his stomach. Bebop looked up at the running away Donatello, and looked at Michelangelo who caused this and growled as he said, "Why you little." Bebop got back onto his feet and threw a punch towards Michelangelo who flipped away.

Donatello ran and smacked Rocksteady in the face while he fought Leonardo and Raphael. Leonardo looked to his brothers and said, "Guys this is getting ridiculous we need to retreat." The others nodded and they all took out smoke bombs and threw them onto the floor, substantially making them vanish. Bebop and Rocksteady looked around confused at their absence. "Dammit they got away Bebop." "I know, that one with the swords created two huge gashes in my back, and I can't stand that one with the stick." "Don't worry, we'll get them." Bebop and Rocksteady then left the area, both growling at their failure.

…

The turtles made it back to the lair, all just as shocked by what happened. "Oh my god, who or what attacked us?" Asked a shocked Michelangelo. "Man…whoever attacked us I worry there might be more people like them." Donatello feared. Coming from the dojo Splinter approached his concerned sons, getting their attention. "My sons, I was meditating when I heard you were all concerned…what is wrong?" He asked. "Well sensei…we were attacked." Leonardo replied. "Yeah…by a giant warthog and rhino." Michelangelo interrupted. Splinter looked down in concern and deep in thought, and even continuing to talk to his sons he was still having this processing through his head. "My sons, you say they were giant...like human like." The turtles nodded. "Then it's just as I feared…these people…are mutants." The turtles suddenly looked at Splinter, then at each other with all open mouths and shocked faces all around. "Mutants…you mean…like us?" Leonardo wondered. "Yes my sons, which only means one thing, someone has a hold of the mutagen which created you and transformed my human self and their using it to create other mutants. The true question my sons it…who?"

On his throne, Shredder was faced with the failed Bebop and Rocksteady. Even though they were not bright, both Bebop and Rocksteady knew that Shredder wasn't happy, even with his helmet covering his face. "You two…failed me again. AGAIN!" The two stepped backwards as Shredder yelled that final word. "Don't worry boss, we's gonna crush dese toitles into the ground." Bebop said. "Then why did you let them get away?" Shredder asked slightly leaning forward. The two then looked at each other, lost for an answer. Hearing the lack of an answer, Shredder leaned back again his throne and stared at the two, who were still troubled. "No worry." He said, catching the two's confused attention. "You two are not the only people who I have to take out the turtles. But I still don't expect you two to fail." The two looked at each other while Shredder still looked down upon them, while Karai, the Foot Clan and Baxter Stockman in the background.

In the Purple Dragon's hideout, Hun was talking to a random Purple Dragon discussing a couple of things. "So how are we going to take down those freaks in the turtle costumes and the Foot Clan scum?" Asked the Purple Dragon with comparatively held back hairstyle. "I don't know, it seems that the Foot Clan scum are after those freaks as well, so we need to find them both so that we can take them both out." Hun replied. The Purple Dragon walked off, while Hun looked, thinking back to that fight in the abandoned park, and how it looked like those turtle costumes were actually real. Hun thought about it, thinking about weird it looked like those were real turtles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Family Troubles

In their lair, the turtles were doing some extra midnight training with Splinter. They were doing multiple exercises like balance, strength, and things as simple as fight training. April meanwhile after taking a little time off work to be in the lair was doing a night shift to make up for taking time off by her boss. For the next exercise, Splinter set out a long beam and then faced the turtles. "Okay my sons, this exercise is a balance test. You four must make your way across this balance beam with your arms linked, and if you fall off you must do it from the beginning. This is test the strength of you as a team, and how much you will listen to each other." The turtles nodded and then huddled up. "Okay…so we need to cross the balance beam while linking arms without falling off." Leonardo said. "Oh really? I never realised. I thought we were huddled up to discuss Mikey taking all the pizza." Raphael sarcastically stated. Leonardo just looked away awkwardly, while Michelangelo looked at Raphael shocked. "Hey, I don't take all the pizza." Michelangelo's brothers all gave him a doubtful look which he didn't say anything to." "Okay so we'll listen to each other and do whatever each other says, otherwise we'll end up having to do it again." Everyone nodded at Leonardo, although Raphael nodded with a little resistance filling his mind. The four exited the huddle and faced the balancing beam.

Leonardo was first.

He looked at the balance beam, observing the somewhat glossy surface and how whether or not that was on purpose or if the beam was like that anyway. Leonardo took his left foot and slowly placed it on the beam, immediately gripping his two toes around the front and his heel gripped around the back to ensure a tight hold. Leonardo then quickly pushed himself up, instantly feeling the weight of balancing on one foot. He leaned forward, worrying his brothers and himself. "Leonardo remember…balance is strongest when it's most needed." Splinter said. Thinking about it, Leonardo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, then out. Leonardo then placed his right foot stepped onto the beam first, almost immediately slipping at the first step, but after gripping around the beam with that foot he got his balance back.

Donatello was next.

Donatello and Leonardo then link arms and then Donatello then placed his left foot onto the beam. He quickly gripped his two toes and heel around the beam, same thing with the right foot. Donatello then began to slowly shift along with Leonardo to the left, making room for the next turtle.

Now it was Michelangelo.

He linked arms with Donatello and gripped both two toed feet around the beam and shifting along with the other two to make room.

Finally, it was Raphael.

Raphael linked arms with Michelangelo, and gripped both two toes on both feet around the beam, and the four began to slowly shift along the beam.

The four looked and felt the end of the beam being miles away as opposed to the couple of metres that it actually was. While shifting, Michelangelo suddenly became engulfed in shock as him slightly moved forward, shaking himself and his brothers. "Steady…steady." Ordered Leonardo. Michelangelo steadied himself as quickly as possible and the other looked at him anxious. "Mikey, don't do that. Do you want us to have to do it again?" Wondered Leonardo. Raphael suddenly looked at Leonardo with annoyed eyes and slightly aggressively asked him, "What, and it's not like you could not mess up just because you're a so called 'leader'?" Raphael's statement wasn't taken lightly by Leonardo, who moments after told him, "You know what Raph, I'm the leader not you so what makes you think you can talk crap to me?" Raphael's temper suddenly began to rise as the feud between him and Leonardo began to increase. "Oh really fearless leader, well when this is done why don't we go at it?" "Guys…guys we need to focus. Now's not the time for your bickering." Donatello stated. "Donatello's correct. You two must learn the importance of being brothers and family as a whole. If you two continue to fight, then our family will fall apart." Splinter said.

Leonardo just sighed and told Splinter, "Well it's not me who's causing the problems." Without any specific mention of him, Raphael knew exactly who Leonardo was referring two, which he wouldn't take. "Okay that's it." Raphael stated. Raphael let go of Michelangelo and leaped off the beam, causing the other three to fall of the beam. Raphael went and grabbed his sais, and then looked back at Leonardo angrily. "Come on fearless leader, I've had enough. Let's fight." In his mind Leonardo knew that fighting Raphael wasn't a good idea, but his emotions were experiencing a challenge. "Alright then let's go." Leonardo then grabbed his two katana and faced Raphael.

Two began walking towards each other, but quickly stopped and saw Splinter between them. Splinter then shouted, "LEONARDO! RAPHAEL! THAT…IS…ENOUGH!" Leonardo and Raphael looked at a furious Splinter and quickly lowered their weapons. "You two need to STOP THIS! You two are brothers. Raphael you need to not let your anger get the better of you, and Leonardo you need to understand that being a leader does not mean you can control everyone. Stop this. If you don't stop this then you all will fall apart as a family, and remember what I've always said to you…family comes first…being a ninja comes second. Especially when your other two brothers are caught in the middle of it." Leonardo and Raphael then looked and saw Donatello and Michelangelo, who looked at them both worried and innocent. Leonardo and Raphael then looked at each other while Splinter said, "A family is what you are, you **four** and me, we are all a family. If the two of you fight and fall apart, then that means that we have fallen apart as a family, and that is never a good thing."

While looking at each other Leonardo and Raphael for the first time seeing regret in both their eyes which surprised both of them. Even more surprising, Raphael was the first to lower his weapons and say, "Yes sensei." Leonardo then did it. Splinter looked at them both, and then Michelangelo and Donatello still on the floor and shook his head. "I'm going to rest. There's no more training tonight. Tomorrow you will be allowed to the surface again but before then you will stay in the lair and think about what being brothers mean…think about it." Splinter then left the dojo, leaving the four alone. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other again, once more seeing the regret in both their eyes. "You know Raph," Leonardo began. "I honestly don't know why I was chosen as leader, but I do know I want to be the best leader I can. I don't know about you, but I want to be the best I can be." Leonardo then turned and left the dojo, while Raphael then walked away in a different direction towards his room.

Meanwhile Donatello and Michelangelo still on the floor turned to each other with uncomfortable looks and slowly got up and left the dojo, simultaneously leaving the awkward scenario.

…

The next day as night fall was about to hit, in the lair the Michelangelo was watching TV, Donatello was in his lab, while Raphael was practicing meditating and Leonardo was practicing his sword fighting. In his lab, Donatello was observing a big blue print of something which he planning to build.

Raphael was in the dojo, by himself, in a very much typical mediation position, his eyes closed and slowly breathing in and out. The dojo had small brightly lit candles formed in a circle around Raphael, as Splinter had suggested. Taking a small breath in…then out Raphael began to put concentration into his mind. Suddenly Raphael began to think about things that people have said in his mind. "You two are brothers, and that is most important." Raphael heard Splinter say in his mind. "You know what Raph, I don't know why I was chosen as leader." Raphael heard Leonardo say in his mind. "I don't know about you, but I try to be the best I can be."

Raphael suddenly swung his eyes open, stopped his slow breathing and looked around to see him alone. Raphael looked ahead of him, and did a deep sigh and slowly shook his head.

Raphael quickly got back up and speed walked towards the dojo exit. Raphael entered the lair where he saw just Michelangelo who was on the sofa watching TV. Michelangelo looked and saw surprised to see Raphael and told him, "Oh hey Raph…how's it going?" "Fine Mikey…fine." Raphael replied.

"Raphael," Raphael heard Splinter say. Raphael looked ahead and sure enough saw Splinter who had just appeared from his room, and walking up to him. "How was your mediation?" "It was fine sensei." Splinter suddenly looked and saw the distress in Raphael's eyes, which unlike Raphael's brothers who just see the anger which he mostly displays, Splinter had seen this look before in Raphael which he had only shown when he wasn't in the company of his brothers. "Raphael…follow me into my room." Splinter told Raphael, who indeed followed Splinter into his room. Michelangelo saw Splinter and Raphael going into Splinter's room, and instantly his curiosity was increased. Michelangelo began slowly tip toeing towards the two. "Don't even think about it Michelangelo." Splinter said before closing his room door, making Michelangelo throw his arms into the air.

Splinter stood around while Raphael sat on his knees. Splinter then walked up to Raphael. "Raphael…I know you want to control your anger, who have troubles. As your father, I understand this more than your brothers, and I want to help you. I've tried to channel your anger Raphael, but more remains. Anger is a difficult enemy, that can destroy you from the inside." Splinter said as he put his hand on Raphael's head. "You try to hide your emotions from your brothers, and the only emotion you let your brothers see, is your anger, and that is what I want to help you supress." Suddenly Raphael began having a tear come from his face, shaking his head at the shear fatherly display which Splinter was showing him. "Don't worry…I am here for you…my son." Splinter said. Raphael looked with tears coming out of both eyes. Splinter suddenly heard a slight creaking sound, which he followed to his room door. "Michelangelo!" On the other side of the door Michelangelo who had tried to listen in on the conversation, had not managed to hear basically anything because of how quiet the conversation in Splinter's room was, but was able to hear Splinter loudly saying his name. Michelangelo threw his arms up in the air again as he sat onto the sofa.

Splinter looked back to Raphael, and said, "Remember Raphael, all emotions are good, but never let your anger get the better of you." Raphael nodded as Splinter nodded back.

On the sofa annoyed at not being able to eavesdrop properly, Michelangelo suddenly saw Splinter's room door open and saw Splinter leave his room, with Raphael following. Splinter seeing the other two not in the room, went to Michelangelo and said, "If you ask Raphael what our conversation was about or tell your brothers that me and Raphael had a conversation, you will not be allowed out to the surface for a total of four months." Michelangelo threw his arms up in the air again as he looked seeing Raphael no longer drenched in emotion, looking like he did hours ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Mysterious Vigilante

The next night the turtles were roof jumping across the city. After the emotional talk with Splinter, Raphael had tried to continue to be himself when in front of his brothers. Meanwhile the turtles saw in the streets below some Purple Dragons ganging up on a random guy. The turtles looked to each other, and then headed to action.

The turtles jumped onto a roof where they looked and saw a number of about nine Purple Dragons, all rocking funky 90s mohawks and mullets, surrounded a poor man who even though he was an adult and all Purple Dragons are basically nineteen, was overpowered by them, which nobody, Purple Dragon or not questioned. "Come on old man, give us your wallet." One said.

Leonardo looked to his brothers and said, "Alright guys, let's stop these thugs." Suddenly, the turtles saw a shadow being cast near the Purple Dragons harassing this man, and curiously waited. While the Purple Dragons harassed this innocent man, they suddenly heard a sound, which alarmed all of them. "Check it out." A Purple Dragon with a 90s mohawk ordered a Purple Dragon with a 90's mullet. The 90s mullet Purple Dragon then went over to the small area where the sound was heard. Suddenly the 90s mullet Purple Dragon was grabbed by someone which alarmed the other Purple Dragons, and the turtles.

Suddenly a figure came out which put the Purple Dragons on the defence. Who they saw was a to Raphael familiar looking person. This person was tall and skinny, with torn up and dirty jeans, a white yet dirty t-shirt, long ragged black hair but his face was covered by a hockey mask and he had a hockey stick in his hand. Raphael's brothers looked at this guy confusingly while Raphael instantly recognised him.

The Purple Dragons looked at this guy on the defence, looking at each other just like Raphael recognising him. "Oh my god, it's the hockey mask guy who attacks our guys." Pointed out a 90s mohawk Purple Dragon. "Oh…you're absolutely correct. Congratulations." Said the hockey mask wearing guy. "Now…who wants to get hurt first?" He cockily asked. The Purple Dragons looked at each other confusingly. Suddenly the hockey mask wearing guy ran up to the Purple Dragons and swung his hockey stick into a 90s mullet Purple Dragon's face, and then knocked two 90s mohawk Purple Dragons down.

A 90s mullet and a 90s mohawk Purple Dragon both ran at the hockey mask wearing guy but were both quickly taken down by the hockey stick. All the turtles were shocked and surprised by this guy's moves, and so were the Purple Dragons being taken down.

The last Purple Dragon standing, ran at the guy, who sidestepped, grabbed the Purple Dragon's mohawk, making him scream and then continuously swung the hockey stick into his face, making all the Purple Dragons on the floor. The guy looked at the Purple Dragons he took down and nodded feeling successful. Raphael growled at the remembrance of being sent to the floor by that guy's hockey stick. "Hey Raph…what's wrong?" Asked Michelangelo. "I just need to return a favour that guy gave me." Raphael replied taking out his sais. Raphael jumped off the roof as Leonardo yelled, "Raph! No!"

Raphael landed on the ground, alarming the guy who moments after recognised him. "Oh my god, it's the freak." Raphael continued to growl. "Freak?! Well I'm going to return the favour you gave me." Raphael ran at the guy and swung both sais, attempting to send both sais into his head, but the guy sidestepped, swung the hockey stick into Raphael's head, and then into his face. Raphael got back up and swung one sai, and the guy put the hockey stick in front of him and the middle blade and one of the side blades of the sai got caught between the hockey stick. "Man, how does a freak get toothpicks." Raphael growled even louder.

Raphael then swung the free sai into the guy's stomach, and then spin kicked him back. The guy fell backwards onto the floor, severely hurt by Raphael's sai. "I'm going to send both sais through your head, then pull your head off like a kabab!" Yelled a furious Raphael. "Raph no." Leonardo said putting his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Go Leo, this bitch needs to be taught a lesson." "Raph no…no." Raphael shook his head as he furiously followed his brothers. The guy looked and saw Raphael gone. He shook his head, and looked at his severe stab wound which Raphael gave him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: New Transport

In their lair, while his brothers were on the sofa, Donatello suddenly ran out of his lab yelling, "Guys…guys…come here and see what I've built!" His brothers left what they were doing and saw Donatello jumping up and down acting like he had just gotten an extraordinary present for Christmas. "What is it Donnie?" Asked not so interested Leonardo. Donatello stopped jumping up and down and forcefully calming down began to talk to his brothers. "Guys…I've built something that I think you'll be happy with. Come with me and I'll show you." The three then followed Donatello into his lab. Donatello led his brothers to the end of his huge lab, where a somewhat big object was there being hidden underneath a massive blanket. Donatello excitedly looked to his uninterested waiting brothers and said, "So, this entire time we've had to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop," Donatello then grabbed one end of the blanket covering the object while still looking at his brothers with that excited look on his face. ", but now we don't have to." Donatello then forcefully pulled off the blanket, revealing the thing which he was working on, and his brothers gasped in response. Underneath the blanket was a van, a medium sized van painted green and having a turtle inspired patterns. "Guys, I introduce the Turtle Van." "Wow, Donnie, where'd you get this van from?" Wondered a generally shocked Leonardo. "Oh I found it in a nearby car disposal area and without being seen I dragged it here." His brothers looked at the van seemingly impressed. "But wait, that's just the outside." Donatello then pulled open one of the side doors and revealed the inside of the Turtle Van. The inside was completely layered with a technology panel work. Donatello's brothers looked inside and saw things like a small TV, a disco ball, a couple of tables containing little things and a periscope which he didn't explain what it was for.

At least not yet.

"That periscope is for a turret which can pop out the roof of the Turtle Van." "Wow…so can we take it for a drive?" Asked a very enthusiastic Michelangelo but Leonardo stopped him as he moved towards the van. "But how are we supposed to get this outside and back inside the lair?" Leonardo questioned Donatello. "Don't worry, I'll show you." The turtles then walked into the van one by one, Michelangelo pushing past Leonardo and Raphael and into the van like a little child. While Raphael and Michelangelo stayed in the back, Leonardo sat in the passenger seat while Donatello was the driver. When everyone was in the Turtle Van, Donatello and Leonardo closed the front doors while Raphael closed the open back door.

Donatello then went and looked behind him into the back of the van where Raphael and Michelangelo were sitting comfortably. "Alright, now let's get to the surface." He said. He then turned back around and faced the front which had a couple of buttons and switches.

Donatello then flipped a smaller switch and waited.

All of a sudden, Donatello and his brothers felt the floor beneath the van starting to move. Leonardo immediately moved out to the front and looked out the window and down, where he saw a huge circular shape underneath van behind to move the entire van upwards. Mere seconds later Leonardo looked up and saw the ceiling of Donatello's van begin to open up. Leonardo put his head back into the van and looked at Donatello who looked back at Leonardo with a successful smile on his face saying to Leonardo, "This is what I do when I'm spending my time in my lab." The van got elevated up through the ceiling gap which then led them to the alley next to the other alley which had the sewer cover leading to the lair. Once the van was up in the alley the van lift went down and the ground closed. "Leonardo looked at what had just happened and looked at Donatello with a confused face, but Donatello looked back at him and said, "I think it's best that you don't question it." Which Leonardo had no response to. Donatello then began driving the van out of the alley.

Donatello drove the van through a small part of town, where there seemed to be absolutely no people around, which they went and didn't question. While Donatello drove and Leonardo was in the passenger seat, Michelangelo was looking around the inside of the van in awe whilst Raphael was thinking the word NERD in huge capitals in his head.

Raphael suddenly looked and saw a table with a bunch of empty glass jars, which caught his attention. Donatello suddenly looked in the rear view mirror seeing Raphael going to touch the empty jars. "Raph!" He yelled. "Don't touch those." Raphael immediately retracted his hand. "Why not?" "Well they contain an explosive gas which when mixed with oxygen will destroy anything in a wide radius, including us." "Why do you have those in here?!" "Just in case." Raphael just shook his head.

In Baxter Stockman's laboratory, he was sitting down working on something, while Oroku without the Shredder armour on and no Foot ninjas with him waited for Baxter to finish. Minutes later Baxter turned to face Oroku and Oroku saw something on Baxter's desk with a cloth over it. "What's under the cloth?" Oroku asked Baxter in English. Baxter's excitement suddenly skyrocketed as Oroku asked him about it. "Well, this is the thing that I've created that will help take out the turtles." Baxter followed his sentence by gripping an edge of the cloth and looked at Oroku. "I introduce…the Mousers." Baxter then pulled off the cloth or reveal a somewhat small mechanical animal which he called a Mouser, with a big head, no arms and two medium sized thin legs with big feet. The head had no eyes and had sharp teeth. Baxter looked at the Mouser with a hugely happy facial expression…however when looking back at Oroku his mood was slightly lowered at the sight of Oroku's not really pleased face. "You really think that one little thing is going to take down the turtles?" Asked a very much doubtful Oroku. Baxter suddenly gave a big smug smile as he responded to Oroku, "Well, this isn't the only one." Baxter got out of his chair and walked over to a small lever hanging on the wall. Baxter gripped and lowered the level, which instantly made a small section of the floor next to Baxter move upwards into his and Oroku's sight. Baxter walked up to Oroku and then turned so he and Oroku can see what Baxter wanted. As the small elevator type thing stopped Oroku suddenly gave a slight grin, but still having doubt in his mind. Baxter suddenly leaned closer to Oroku and quietly told him but loud enough to not be whispering, "And there's many more than these." As Oroku stared what Baxter was showing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Mousers

Leonardo looked at Donatello and said to him, "Man Donnie, you did well." Donatello just looked at Leonardo and replied with, "I know, I know." Whilst driving, all of a sudden the windshield of the van was suddenly hit with something which the turtles had never seen before. The Donatello and Leonardo screamed in response and Donatello lost control and the van slid and skid across the street. The van suddenly crashed into another alley (go figure). Donatello and Leonardo looked at the windshield to see the thing that had crashed into it was no gone, although there was now a huge crack in the windshield itself. "Donnie…what was that?" Leonardo asked Donatello as he gave him a concerned look. Donatello looked at Leonardo with the same concerned look and gave his reply which was just, "I…I don't know." Suddenly Raphael barged in between them and simply asked them, "Why the hell did you do that Donnie?!" "I don't know, something smashed into the windshield." Raphael looked at Donatello while slowly shaking his head. Raphael then said to Donatello, "Then let's go and find out what." As he took out his sais. The turtles left the van with their weapons out while Donatello made sure to lock the van. The turtles looked around the empty streets of New York to see nothing. The turtles sighed in relief as Raphael looked at Donatello telling him, "Well I guess nothing's here." Which Donatello responded with, "Well I guess there is." Michelangelo suddenly looked and saw something which he didn't recognised. This thing to him looked like a robotic chicken, which had no eyes, sharp teeth, no arms, skinny legs and big feet. These of course were the Mousers which were built by Baxter Stockman but Michelangelo and his brothers didn't know that. Michelangelo turned to his brothers and said to them, "Guys, I think I've found something." The others looked towards Michelangelo's direction to see the Mouser which they again had no idea about. "What is that?" Asked Donatello. "I don't know, but it looks like a robot chicken." Michelangelo's statement suddenly received him a slap in the head by Raphael, who seemed to really enjoy giving him those. "Would you stop comparing things to your own personal weird dreams and imagination idiot." Raphael told Michelangelo. The Mouser all of a suddenly began running at them at top speed. The turtles prepared themselves but that didn't stop the Mouser from jumping and sinking its sharp teeth into Donatello's arm. Donatello flailed his arm around yelling, "AHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Raphael impaled the Mouser's head with one of his sais and then pulled it off Donatello's arm. Raphael then threw it on the floor and stomped on it, immediately smashing it into bits. Raphael looked at his brothers and told them, "You see, these things aren't very tough." Michelangelo suddenly looked up and dropped his mouth in shock. "Guys…guys." Michelangelo tried getting his brothers attention but they were too busy observing the Mouser. "Guys." "What is it Mikey?" Asked Leonardo. Michelangelo began to shiver and quake as he went and pointed upwards telling them, "Loo…look." His brothers looked up and then dropped their jaws in shock as well. In the distance on a few rooftops back to back, thousands of more Mousers were standing, staring right at them despite them not having eyes. "Oh my goodness." Donatello said. The Mousers suddenly ran at top speed off the rooftops and towards the turtles. The turtles immediately aimed their weapons at the Mousers as they ran at them.

Meanwhile in his lab, Baxter was sitting at a computer watching the scenario go down from a Mouser watching from a safe distance. He made a huge grin at the sight of his Mouser army overshadowing the four turtles. As the Mouser leaped towards the turtles the turtles immediately smacked and sliced them away with their weapons. "Okay, spread out and take out as many as you can." The others followed Leonardo's orders and they all ran in different directions, taking out Mousers while doing it. Donatello and Michelangelo's taking out Mousers completely consisted of whacking any one which comes towards them with their weapons, Donatello with his bo staff and Michelangelo with his nunchucks. Leonardo and Raphael on the other hand was slicing and stabbing their way of taking out Mousers. Leonardo sliced any Mouser which came towards him either in half, or through the middle, or horizontally down them. Raphael then just made it easy and impaled any Mouser through the middle with the sais, which instantly made them fall to the ground giving him the opportunity to stomp on them, smashing them to bits. Donatello whacked another Mouser away when he suddenly remembered something, the turtle van. He looked at his brothers who were still fighting Mousers. "Hey guys I have an idea." Donatello told his brothers as he whacked another Mouser away into a building. His brothers looked towards him while still fending off Mousers, which gave Donatello notice that they were listening. "Get into the turtle van." Him and his brothers then ran away from the Mousers and quickly got into the van. As Michelangelo was about to close the van door a Mouser gripped onto Michelangelo's leg which made him yell him pain. "OW! GET IT OFF! Michelangelo yelled. Raphael pierced the Mouser with his sai and Michelangelo then got into the van and Raphael then closed the van. Donatello quickly drove the van out of the alley and through the streets and quickly as possible, with the Mousers right behind them. Meanwhile the Mouser with the camera on it watching the turtles, Baxter watched with intrigue filling his mind as he saw the turtles drive off. "What are you turtles doing?" Baxter quietly wondered as he moved the surveillance Mouser towards the turtles. Donatello drove the turtle van through town at top speed while his brothers were on high alert. While driving and in a very worried state, Donatello turned to Leonardo who was in the passenger seat and just as worried as him and asked him, "Are they still behind us?" Leonardo popped his head out the window and clearly saw the thousands of Mousers left still running towards them. Leonardo put his head back into the van and replied Donatello with, "Yes they are?" to which Donatello replied with, "Good." Donatello then looked in the rear view mirror and saw Raphael observing and looking after Michelangelo's leg which had severe bite marks though no blood. "Raph, you see the explosive jars?" Donatello asked Raphael while still looking on the road. "Yes." Donatello looked at Raphael through the rear view mirror and said, "This is my plan. Open the van's back door and throw some of the jars at the machines and that should get rid of them all." Raphael suddenly nodded up and down mouthing, "Oh." Raphael then immediately grabbed a big amount of the jars and opened the back doors. With the back doors open he saw the Mousers still coming towards him. He faced them and yelled at them, "HEY ROBOT CHICKENS!" Michelangelo suddenly gave a slight smile at Raphael using the name which he used and got him a smack in the head by Raphael. "HAVE A FUN TIME EXPLODING!" Raphael then threw the jars at the Mousers one by one. As the first jar went towards the Mousers one of them went and smashed the jar into pieces with its teeth. BOOM! The jar released the oxygen reactive gas which then caused the most of the Mousers around that Mouser blow up into multiple bits. Baxter watched in shock from his surveillance Mouser saying from his lab. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY MOUSERS?!" "Yeah it worked." Raphael told Donatello who sighed in relief. "Awesome, get rid of the rest of them." Donatello told Raphael. Raphael then took another jar and threw it at the other Mousers, which made impact and then blew up the remaining Mousers into multiple pieces. Raphael threw a fist into the air in celebration as the last of the Mousers were now gone. Baxter in his lab slammed his fist into his desk multiple times as he had just witnessed his precious Mousers be completely destroyed by jars. Oroku watched Baxter rage out, and Baxter then looked back at the screen and watch the turtles continue to drive away. Baxter scrunched up his face in frustration, making his moustache move around. Baxter then controlled the surveillance Mouser run away from the turtle van. Baxter looked away from the screen as Oroku walked up to him. Baxter looked up at Oroku and saw disappointment in his eyes. "I can't believe I thought you would be able to take down the turtles with small metal creatures." Oroku explained to Baxter before he turned and walked away while Baxter felt disappointment in himself.

The turtles made their way back to the lair with the van in one piece (excluding the windshield). Once the van entered Donatello's lab, the turtles entered the lair where Splinter was organising things and without turning around said, "So how was your time on the surface?" Donatello came forward and told Splinter, "Well I created a van which we can drive around in, and we were suddenly attacked by a huge army of small little metal creatures which we soon destroyed." Donatello suddenly looked around and felt a missing presence. Donatello looked at Splinter and asked him, "Hey, where's April?" Splinter looked at Donatello and saw his sincere facial expression.

Back in Baxter's lair, Oroku was standing with Baxter who he asked to speak with him. "Okay Baxter, I want you to do something for me." "Okay." "I want you to create more mutants. So that we can destroy the turtles once and for all. The only way to destroy a mutant, is with a bigger and better mutant." "I thought you had Bebop and Rocksteady." "Those two are reasonable, but if we create even more mutants, then those turtles can finally be destroyed." "Okay." Baxter said. Oroku then went and walked away, while Baxter then walked off. Baxter walked up to the multiple vials of mutagen which he has, and looked at them blankly. Baxter then walked up to the end of his laboratory, where a small red button hung on the side, which Baxter pushed. The wall suddenly moved forward and up on controllable hinges. Baxter looked as the wall opened up to reveal something huge. "Don't worry my beautiful new creation, I'll get to use you soon." Baxter said as he went and closed the wall back up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Casey Jones

At her house, April laid down, just resting with a can of fizzy drink in one hand and the TV remote in the other, meanwhile hearing the timer for her oven go down while a pizza cooks in it. Meanwhile in the house next to hers, a guy who she was friends with named Casey Jones. Casey was a tall skinny guy with long ragged hair and generic blue jeans and shirts a lot of the time. Casey was sitting on his bed, looking at his chest because about a couple of nights ago he was given a severe stab wound. April told him to care for it and he was just looking at it. The stab wound was a circular stab wound and went pretty far into his stomach. After he cleaned up the blood which came out that day, he put his clean shirt back down and looked around.

Casey walked up to his bedroom window and popped his head out of it, where he saw April from one of her windows, and sighed as he put his head back into his bedroom. Casey looked at his bed where a small chest was standing next to it. Casey walked over to the chest, and sat down on the bed. Casey then put his hand underneath the bed, and took out a key, a very small key which he then put into a lock on the chest and turned it, unlocking the chest. Casey went and took the lock off and then slowly opened the chest. He then looked inside and sighed. Inside was a dirty white t-shirt, dirty torn light blue jeans, and a dirty hockey mask. Looking at these objects Casey spend the next few minutes thinking about what to do with this issue he's having. At night Casey dresses into these clothes and puts on the hockey mask, and armed with a hockey stick fights crime. He decided to do this because of what happened when he was a child. When he was a child his father Arnold Casey Jones Sr. owned a little shop somewhere in New York. However, the Purple Dragons with their leader Hun burnt the shop to the ground and killed his father and Hun beat him to within an inch of his life. Ever since then he's been hunting down the Purple Dragons, to avenge his father and their shop. However, when he moved into his new house in a different location in New York, he met April O Neil, who he found was a very nice red head who was also very smart. He had just begun fighting crime when he met her and he feels like he should tell April what he does because he solely trusts her, but on the other hand he doesn't think anyone should know who he is just encase bad things should happen. He was torn on what to do. He shook his head as he closed the chest, locked it back up and placed the key back under the bed and stayed sitting on his bed while thinking about it.

April continued to sit comfortably on the sofa watching the cooking channel.

Creek.

April heard. She quickly got off the sofa and then began to slowly yet carefully walk towards the door. She slowly crept to the door on her tiptoes towards the door.

"Hey April."

April turned around and jumped up in shock as the turtles appeared behind her out of nowhere.

"Hello April." Greeted Michelangelo.

"Oh, hello guys." April replied calming down.

The turtles looked around while April sat back down onto the sofa. "Sweet place." Michelangelo said looking at the place. April smiled at Michelangelo and replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly Michelangelo froze in place.

His brothers looked at him curiously. "Err Mikey…are you alright?" Asked Donatello. Michelangelo began sniffing around. Michelangelo suddenly turned to his brothers and said, "I…smell…pizza." The other turtles immediately opened their mouths, and April stood up. "Oh that's mine, I'm cooking a pizza and it's almost done. You want some when it is?" She asked. The four brothers looked at each other, then back at April and all at once gave a huge nod. April nodded back and then walked towards the oven.

The turtles waited for their pizza on the sofa, minutes later they found April out the kitchen and in the lounge where they were with four individual plates containing five or six pizza slices each. April handed them out their own plates of pizza. "Oh boy pizza." Michelangelo excitedly said. April then looked away after handing the turtles their pizza, and nearly half a minute later she looked back and the turtles were all holding empty plates in their hands. She opened her mouth in shock, as the turtles were making Oliver Twist postures with their empty plates. She shook her head, but grabbed the plates and put them into the kitchen.

Michelangelo looked around and suddenly saw a stereo which surprised him. It made him think back to when he was younger and he found a stereo, and Splinter told him to never turn it on, which interested him. While his brothers were distracted he stealthily got out of his seat and slowly moved towards the stereo. As he right up to the stereo he moved his finger towards the on switch. "Hey guys, so do you want to watch TV?" Asked April who just entered the lounge.

BAM

Suddenly April's house was smashed by loud blazing ear deafening music. April turned and saw Michelangelo with his finger on the on button on the stereo. "MIKEY!" Michelangelo's brothers yelled at him. He just looked at them awkwardly as April yelled at him, "Turn it off!" Michelangelo asked, "What?" within this blazing music. "TURN IT OFF!" Yelled April.

Meanwhile in his house Casey suddenly heard blazing music coming from April's house. Casey looked out his bedroom window seeing April's house, hearing the blazing music out of nowhere coming from her house and thought to himself, "What the hell is happening in there?"

Michelangelo moved towards the stereo, the blazing music pumping his and everyone else's ears in the worst way. He finally pressed the off button and the music stopped. April and Michelangelo's brothers sighed in relief, but moments later his brothers turned towards him looking very annoyed. "Mikey, what were you thing?" Asked a very frustrated Leonardo. "Err...oops." Michelangelo's brothers threw their arms up in the air as Raphael went up to him and angrily said, "You, idiot. Who knows who could have heard the music that was very loud."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK went on April's front door.

The sudden knocks alerted her and the turtles. April quickly walked up to her front door, looking through the little view hole and seeing Casey. "Oh god it's Casey." She whispered to herself. "Guys, you need to…" She suddenly turned around and saw the turtles were now nowhere to be seen. "…hide." She turned back to the door and undid the locks. She swung the door open and Casey was standing smiling at her. "Hello April." "Hello Casey." April responded. "What are you doing here?" "Well I heard loud music coming from your house and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." April was repeating the word dammit in her mind. "Oh I was cooking and I accidentally turned on my stereo."

Casey suddenly looked behind April and clearly saw her stereo in the lounge, and nowhere near the kitchen. Casey looked back at an awkwardly smiling April, and dropped his smile. "Can I come in?" He asked. However, April suddenly dropped her smile, but didn't hesitate and let Casey enter through the door and into the lounge while she closed the door. Casey looked around not seeing anything unusual.

Creek

Casey suddenly heard, putting him on alert. "What…what's wrong?" April wondered. Casey eyed April suspiciously, thinking and seeing that April must be hiding something. Despite this, Casey straightened himself up, and told April, "Nothing. Thanks for having me around." Casey walked up to the front door, opened it and waved April goodbye. He closed the door but stealthily left the door on the. April unaware to this sighed.

"Man that was close." April suddenly jumped as Michelangelo came up behind her, putting his hands out saying, "Wow, time to switch to decaf April." April slowly shook her head.

The other turtles then appeared from their hiding places facing April. "Who was that?" Wondered Donatello. "Oh that's Casey Jones. He's a very nice guy who moved next to me a couple of years ago."

From the other side of the door, Casey stealthily listened to April's conversations, hearing voices coming from people who weren't April.

Suddenly from the lounge, April and the turtles saw someone barge into the house. April jumped while the turtles took out and aimed their weapons. Scared at first, April actually took a look and saw it was Casey, both her and him completely shocked. "Casey? How did you get inside my house?" Casey kept his mouth open at four teenage sized turtles with weapons. "What…what the hell?" Casey questioned. April looked at the confused Casey and then at the alerted turtles with their weapons aimed at him. April turned to Casey and told him, "Casey it isn't what you think." "What…how… is this happening?" Casey asked. "Freaks. Freaks." Casey immediately grabbed April who wriggled around to get out of Casey's hold. "April, come with me. We're going to get the police." April resisted and replied with, "Why?" Casey looked at her with a confused look and told her, "You're surrounded by freaks." "No…no they're not." April pushed herself out of Casey's hold and ran towards the turtles. April faced Casey and said, "These are my friends." Casey looked at April confusingly. "But…turtles." He said. April said, "These are my friends, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael."

The turtles waved at the saying of their name, and Casey just continued to stare confusingly. Raphael suddenly looked at Casey, recognising his long raggedy black hair. "You." Raphael said to Casey. Casey looked at Raphael even more confused. "You have the same hair as that thug who knocked me on the floor that night in the park and took down those Purple Dragons with the hockey mask and the hockey stick. I gave you a stab wound with one of my sais." After hearing what Raphael said, April looked at Casey. "Casey…show me the stab wound on your stomach." She ordered. Casey looked at her hesitantly, but April just gave a demanded face. Casey grabbed his shirt and hesitantly pulled it up, revealing a stab wound on his stomach, with the wound being rounded. "Yep, that's the shape of my sai blade." Raphael said.

April looked at Casey, absolutely shocked. "Casey…you're the vigilante who's been running around the city? I've been trying to get a story on him…you're him?" April asked Casey, who just stood around awkwardly, giving April the answer she needed.

"So…you didn't tell me." Casey looked at April, seeing the disappointment in her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was worried it would have an effect on my life as a vigilante." April shook her and the turtles looked at Casey. "Well we've got to get back to the lair." Explained Leonardo. "Lair?" Casey asked interested "Yeah, we have a lair which we live in. You want to come? You can meet our sensei." Michelangelo said. "Sensei, so there's another giant turtle?" Asked Casey. "Well he's not exactly a turtle."

The turtles and April brought Casey to the lair where Donatello called out to Splinter, "Hello sensei, we're back…and we accidentally made a new friend." Casey then looked and saw Splinter walk out asking his sons, "What do you mean?" before he saw Casey. Casey immediately jumped at the sight of a huge rat in clothes. Splinter looked at his sons after seeing Casey sternly, "You brought another human here?" The turtles just looked at Splinter blankly, but Leonardo came forward and explained things simply. "It was Mikey's fault." "Hey." Michelangelo cried out. His brothers just looked at him and he didn't say anything else. Splinter looked back at Casey who was frightened, and told him, "Calm down sir, I will not hurt you." Casey suddenly looked and saw the sincerity in Splinter's eyes and instantly calmed down. Splinter then sat Casey down and gave him basically the same explanation which he gave April. "Alright cool." Casey said. "So what is your name?" Splinter asked. "Casey…Casey Jones." "Okay Mr. Jones." Splinter turned and walked into his room. With Splinter in his room, the four turtles, April and Casey just stood around not doing anything.

While Casey and April were together, the turtles were together having an interesting discussion. "I'm still left thinking who could have access to the mutagen which transformed us and sensei." Donatello pointed out. "I'm also worried that this person could create more mutants and do more dangerous things." "Then we need to look into things and figure more things out." Leonardo said. "Which means that we need to dig deeper and look at our current enemies who are all suspects." "Well however has the mutagen, I do fear for the worst." Donatello said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Mutagen Mystery Part 1

In his lab, Baxter was with Oroku who had Bebop and Rocksteady with him. "So…when do you want me to make more mutants?" Asked Baxter. "Soon. But not now, when the turtles and the Purple Dragons are together we can strike and take down both my enemies." Oroku replied. "Yeah…we's bad ass." Loudly stated Bebop. Baxter just shook his head looking back to Oroku. "I need you to find random people and experiment on them with the mutagen, but again not yet, just when we have both our enemies together. But for now I want you to study how powerful you can make the mutagen, while I will be back at my lair with Bebop and Rocksteady, when you find out how much more powerful you can make the mutagen, come and get me." Oroku then went with Bebop and Rocksteady out of Baxter's lab. Baxter looked and saw Bebop with his head turned towards him growling at him which he shook his head at.

In the lair, while his brothers waited, Donatello was on his computer hard at work. Donatello typed up mutagen into the internet search engine, and immediately found T.C.R.I. After doing more research Donatello speedily rushed away from his computer and to his waiting brothers. "Hey guys, I think I've found something." He said.

…

Donatello led his brothers to his computer where he showed them the three computers on his desk which all showed different things to do with T.C.R.I. "You see this company, T.C.R.I. is responsible for creating a mutagen which is supposed to transform anyone and anything into something else extraordinary. I suspect that this is the mutagen which transformed us and sensei. The person who is mainly responsible for this mutagen is brilliant scientist Baxter Stockman, aged 33 he has become one of the most respected scientists in the city, but otherwise is generally unknown." He said. "So what does this mean Donnie?" Asked Leonardo. "Well, the warthog and rhino mutant are working for Shredder, so I have a grieving suspicion that Baxter might also be working for Shredder. Also I think that Baxter might hold mutagen in his lab in the T.C.R.I. building, so we'll need to get into the building and take some mutagen, and study it." "Okay, so what do we need to get into the building Donnie?" Asked Leonardo. "Well we need to make sure we have the right equipment, and I still need to do more things." Donatello's brothers nodded and left while Donatello stayed at his three computers.

In his lab Baxter had a small container with some of his mutagen in it, with multiple small tubes going off them. Baxter was observing the energy structure of the mutagen which he created, looking at a computer screen.

Donatello meanwhile was also looking at a computer screen. The screen showed a blue print of the entire T.C.R.I. building.

Donatello went and printed off the blue print and then marked off all the possible entrances and ways in and out highlighted.

Baxter continued to type on his computer, scanning the mutagen. He typed up some more very speedily on the keyboard.

Donatello put the blue print out for his brothers to see, and they all had a look at all the entrances they can take. "How do you plan to get us inside any of these entrances without being seen Donnie?" Asked Leonardo. "Don't worry Leo, I have created a bunch of new gadgetry for all four of us to use." Donatello replied.

Donatello showed his brothers a huge pile of different gadgets and machines which he built for this mission. He gave his brothers all a communicator for their ear, then gave all of them night and heat vision goggles. "Wow, this is awesome." Said an ecstatic Michelangelo. "Okay, there's more things." Donatello explained. He gave his brothers a tracking device which he stuck onto their bodies somewhere. He gave Leonardo a specially for him electrocution pockets based off his circular electrocution devices which will send thousands of bolts through enemies when having skin contact. He also made new swords for Leonardo. These swords have the ability to extend, and are made out of a different metal to his other swords, a metal that make these swords close enough to indestructible. For Raphael he gave him some armour made out the same close enough to destructible metal as Leonardo's new swords, for his arms, chest, and legs. This also included knuckle duster made from the same metal and will easily knock out bigger enemies who won't go down easy by his sais. And for Michelangelo he gave him a new skateboard, but he made this one a lot more awesome. Made from same near indestructible metal, has retracting rocket boosters that will send you at top speed across any surface. This skateboard also extends becoming longer, has tranquiliser darts filled with enough tranquiliser to not kill enemies, a grappling hook which fires out the front, long poles which come out the sides meant to trip up enemies, and a special surprise which Donatello didn't tell him. "Oh come on Donnie, tell me what the special surprise is…please." "No Mikey, you'll just have to find out yourself." Michelangelo threw his arms up in the air as Donatello walked away. Donatello also modified Michelangelo's nunchucks. These modified nunchucks have a small object which electrocutes enemies upon impact and also have a blade which pops out the ends.

The turtles all surrounded a table, where the blueprint of the T.C.R.I building with the highlighted possible entrances, and the turtles with their new gear on. "Okay, now that I've dealt with all the technical aspects for getting in, Leo, it's your turn to lead." Donatello said. Leonardo then nodded. "Okay guys, this is what we are going to do." He then went over the plan with his brothers.

An hour later the plan was talked over, the turtles were facing Splinter, April and Casey who were all staying behind. "My sons, you are going on a very dangerous mission. In my mind I realise that I cannot keep you here for ever, which makes me worried for if our family is torn apart by whatever evil is after you." He said. "Sensei, as long as our enemies doesn't find our home, then we will never fall apart as a family." Leonardo assured Splinter. Leonardo then turned to his brothers and said, "Okay guys…let's go find that mutagen."

Leonardo went and grabbed his two katana swords from a special holster. When he took them, he tightly gripped the handle, feeling like he was holding his own children. Raphael twirled both sais in hand and began thrusting the middle blade forward and around him. Donatello continuously twirled and spun his bo staff around, with a big smile on his face. And Michelangelo spun his nunchucks around saying, "Dude."

The turtles all came out their rooms, equipment in hand and on their bodies. "Alright guys…let's go." Leonardo said. The turtles as a team then went out of the turtle lair, while Splinter said as he saw his sons go, "Good luck my sons…good luck."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Mutagen Mystery Part 2

Baxter looked at the mutagen which at this point he had spent hours studying, examining and comparing the structure from when he first created it to his latest version of it.

As darkness filled the city, from the shadows four almost incredibly quick beings rushed through the darkness along the rooftops. These beings rushed along the rooftops, at lightening yet not superhuman speed, rushing almost to the point where you couldn't catch a glimpse of them. "Woah, this is awesome." A very enthusiastic Michelangelo said going along with his brothers who all rolled their eyes. "Mikey, we're supposed to not say anything, to add to us being ninjas." Leonardo said. "Well we're looking cool I might as well say how awesome it is." Michelangelo replied. His brothers rolled their eyes once again and the four rushed along.

The T.C.R.I. building stood strongly in New York, its laboratory lights shining through the clear glass windows and illuminating the darkness of the city. The turtles landed onto the top of the building opposite T.C.R.I. and while his brothers observed it without extra help, Donatello had the company of binoculars. "What can you see Donnie?" Anxiously asked Leonardo. "I see Foot ninjas, lots of them, which pretty much confirms Shredder **IS** working with Baxter Stockman, which explains those two mutants we fought. But I also see T.C.R.I. scientists standing guard too, but they will be easy to taken down."

Donatello put the binoculars down and got a tranquiliser gun. He went and took out the guard on the left, and took out the other guard before he could react. Donatello then out from an already opened case got a grapping gun. He aimed it higher up the building and fired. He watched the grapple shot at top speed forward, before it went into a solid part of the building and tightened its grip. "Okay, let's go." Donatello said. He went and handed him and his brothers coat hangers of all things. He put the hook over the line and leaped off the building. His brothers watched him flying down this line, towards the building with ease. When Donatello landed on the building he placed his hands on the building and stuck to it using special suction cup type gloves his made for him and his brothers. After he shifted along the building, he looked to see his brothers go. Leonardo decided to go next. He put the hook of the coat hanger onto the line, and taking a deep breath in and out, made his leap off the building, rushing along the line, feeling the wind rushing along his…skin. Leonardo landed on the building and using his suction cup gloves stuck to the wall. Raphael was next. He went to Michelangelo and said, "Don't get scared." Jokingly before putting the coat hanger hook onto the line and zipped down the grappling line. Michelangelo went and looked over the edge, seeing the massive drop if he were to fall. "Oh man…that's a long way down." He said. "Hey Mikey, you scared of some heights?" Asked Raphael from Michelangelo's ear piece. "No…no I am not." Michelangelo replied, before looking back over the edge and gulping. Taking a deep breath in and out, Michelangelo put the coat hanger hook onto the line, and looked at his brothers already on the building waiting for him.

One more big gulp later, and Michelangelo forcefully pushed himself off the edge, and he screamed at top pitch down the line. "Hey do you hear something?" Asked Donatello. "Yeah, I hear an idiot." Raphael replied seeing Michelangelo coming towards them yelling. Michelangelo landed on the building, and attacked to the wall with his suction cup gloves as well. Donatello then detached the grapple from the wall, pressed a small button on it and watched it fly backwards all the way into the grappling gun. The four then proceeded along the building. They made their way sideways along the building. They stopped at a spot where they saw no guards. Donatello took a compass looking device and placed it on the glass. The four than watched as the pointer cut right through the glass and turned clockwise, making a full complete circle out of the glass. Donatello took off the compass device and put one of his suction cup gloved hands on the glass, successfully taking out the circular piece of glass out the glass window. He then disposed of the glass and the for went into the building.

When the four were in the building, they looked around and saw nobody around. "Okay, look out for any enemies, and if any enemies spot you, take them out quickly before they can call backup." Leonardo ordered. His brothers nodded and the four made their way through the hallway weapons out. "Heat vison goggles on." Leonardo ordered. Him and his brothers then put down their heat vision goggles, and instantly detected a long thin beam. "Donnie, what is it?" Asked Leonardo. Donatello went and knelt down to the beam, and he took out a small device with a screen on it and put it up to the beam. Seconds later a small lens come out of the device Donatello was holding, and it began to scan the beam. Donatello watched the screen as it came up with results. "Silent alarm, so even if we can't hear it, the enemy can." He said. "Alright guys, step over it." Leonardo said. Donatello then put the scanning device away and proceeded to step over the silent alarm with his brothers. They then with the heat vision goggles back on went on through the hallway.

Baxter meanwhile had three tubes of mutagen, all have been upgraded, but none has passed the tests. Baxter threw himself back onto his chair with a huge sigh, and looked at the mutagen disappointingly.

The turtles proceeded down the hall.

Suddenly a Foot ninja appeared from the other end of the hallway. The turtles looked in shocked as the Foot ninja looks and sees them, becoming just as shocked as them. Donatello quickly threw a circular electrocution device at the Foot ninja, which sent thousands of bolts through the Foot ninja. The Foot ninja fell onto the floor with smoke coming off him, and the turtles relieved moved on.

While his bothers had them off, Donatello kept his heat vison goggles on, and through them was seeing nothing abnormal.

Suddenly BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.

The suddenly heard the loud buzzing sounds of an intruder alarm. They aimed their weapons, two aiming at one end and two aiming at the other end.

"Intruders…intruders…warning…intruders." Said the alarm voice.

The turtles looked and suddenly saw something which they didn't expect. The Foot ninjas, running past them. The Foot ninjas ran past the hall entrance instead of turning into the hallway and fighting them. "Hey guys, the Foot Clan aren't going after us." Said Donatello. "Then who are they after?"

"Get em." Yelled Hun as him and the Purple Dragon ran towards the charging Foot ninjas. The Purple Dragons surprisingly took down the Foot ninjas quite quickly, with a quick whack to the face with the baseball bats, or by choking them out by wrapping their chains around their necks. The Foot ninjas tried to fight back but much to their surprise the Purple Dragons overpowered them. When all the Foot ninjas were taken down, Hun gathered the Purple Dragons and ordered them to, "Purple Dragons, find Baxter Stockman's lab, I want that mutagen."

The turtles ran past various halls, neither ones having Baxter's office. "Donnie, can you find where Stockman's lab is?" Asked Leonardo. Donatello looked at the GPS on his arm device and told his brother, "It should be in the next corridor." The turtles then turned into the next corridor and ran through it. The turtles then made it to the end, where the door on the end had the name Baxter Stockman on it. The turtles prepared their weapons as Donatello grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath in and out. He swung the door open and him and his brothers charged in making a battle yell. However, moments later they saw that Baxter was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Stockman?" Asked Leonardo. Donatello looked around, and then saw a huge tube containing mutagen, with the T.C.R.I. logo on it. "The mutagen, there it is." He said as he walked over to it.

CRUNCH was the sound which was made from one of the Purple Dragon's fist connecting with the last Foot ninja. Hun and the Purple Dragons looked at the Foot ninjas all on the floor unconscious. "Get the mutagen." Hun ordered the Purple Dragons. Him and the Purple Dragons then charged to the first of the many floors.

"We need to take this over to the lair and study it." Donatello explained to his brothers as he grabbed the tube of mutagen and secured it to his shell. He nodded to his brothers signalling it was time to go.

The turtles turned around, but instantly stopped in place. In front of them, Hun and his Purple Dragons were standing near and in the door, blocking the entrance. "Oh no, it's these guys." Michelangelo whispered nervously. "So, if it isn't you guys, I had a suspicion that you four were mutants, and this confirms it." Hun said chuckling. "I'll get the mutagen off the one with the purple mask, deal with the others." The Purple Dragons ran at Donatello's brothers, while Donatello looked and saw Hun slow walking towards him. Donatello tightly gripped his bo and stared sternly at Hun. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Hun reluctantly taunted. He swung at Donatello, who blocked the punch with his bo. Donatello then smacked Hun in the face, who just moved his head to the side after being hit, but showed no other reaction. Hun looked back at Donatello, who looked at him shocked. Hun swung another punch at Donatello which was blocked by the bo. Donatello then blocked a punch from the other side and one from above, and to his surprise and luck got in a kick to the chest. Donatello then spun the bo into Hun's face and then into his chin.

"Oh yeah dude." Michelangelo called out as he spun kicked a Purple Dragon backwards, who was then kicked forwards by Leonardo and was then knocked down by Michelangelo's nunchucks. Michelangelo jumped onto his skateboard towards a number of Purple Dragons. "Yeah…you can't touch this bra." He said knocking the Purple Dragons with his chucks. A couple of Purple Dragons ran towards Michelangelo with baseball bats raised. Michelangelo activated the trip up sticks out of the skateboard, and he then sped towards them. Without any effort the Purple Dragons were knocked down. As Michelangelo stopped, he looked around seeing Purple Dragons seeming to surround. In a slightly worried state, he looked down at his skateboard and saw the button which he was not told about. Filled with curiously Michelangelo slammed his three fingered fist onto the button. He and the Purple Dragons looked at the skateboard confused, as the skateboard was suddenly elevated on retractable wheels. Suddenly the sides of the skateboard opened up and huge lens looking things popped out. Moments later huge bursts of flames fired out viciously out of the lens looking things and burnt the Purple Dragons. Michelangelo looked in shocking happiness as the surrounding Purple Dragons became scorched. After all the Purple Dragons were writhing on the floor burnt the lens like things went back into the sides of the skateboard as well as the wheels elevating the board. Michelangelo looked around at this with a big cheesy grin on his face. Michelangelo then skate around knocking down some more Purple Dragons while he yelled out, "COWABUNGA!"

"Hey Mikey…how about you don't get cocky." Raphael cried out impaling another Purple Dragon. Leonardo ran up to and sliced through another Purple Dragon, and suddenly looked and saw Donatello being overpowered by Hun. "Donnie!" He cried out running towards Donatello and Hun. As Hun swung another punch at Donatello, Donatello thrusted the bo upwards into Hun's face, and while Hun was distracted by the smack in the face swung the bo into Hun's side. Angry, Hun suddenly grabbed the bo out of Donatello's hand, and looked at him growling. About to break the bo in half, Hun was suddenly sent sideways by both Leonardo's swords. When Leonardo landed back onto the ground he looked to Donatello and said, "Donnie, find another exit." Donatello nodded and ran away. Meanwhile Leonardo looked back to Hun who looked at him growling and said, "You piece of…" "Uh, uh, uh…mind your language." Leonardo interrupted. Hun clenches his teeth furiously and without a second thought charged like a bull towards Leonardo.

Donatello stopped running and looked around the laboratory, seeing lots of machinery and experiments which his hesitantly ignored to focus on finding an exit. "Okay, the Purple Dragons are blocking the door, so I need to find a new exit." He explained to himself before knocking down a sudden charging Purple Dragon. "Maybe there's a door somewhere." He said before hitting another charging Purple Dragon from the other side. Donatello looked around, and within a matter of ten seconds found a window, a small window…but a window. "Guys!" He yelled to his brothers who all looked at him while continuing to fight the Purple Dragons. "I've found a window!" "Great job Donnie! Come on guys…let's go!" Leonardo yelled. Leonardo then ran away as Hun charged at him, causing Hun to accidentally crash into some Purple Dragons, giving Raphael and Michelangelo the opportunity to ran with Leonardo to Donatello.

When his brothers were at his side, Donatello grabbed the window lock and swung it open. He then grabbed the edge of the window and pulled it up…except it wasn't working. Donatello looked at him failing to open the window in confusion. "What?" He questioned himself. He tried pulling the window again, but as the window wouldn't budge his brothers saw that his face was showing that he was putting much more force into it. "Oh come on." Raphael cried out in annoyance. "Let me do it." He told Donatello pushing him out of the way. Raphael then grabbed the edge of the window and pulled it up, and had the window opened instantly. Donatello looked at what just happened in shock, which quickly turning to embarrassment.

The turtles went through the window one by one. When his brothers were out of the window, Leonardo went through the window. Leonardo suddenly heard sounds, making him turn around where he saw Hun back onto his feet looking at him growling while clenching his teeth. Leonardo then quickly jumped through the window as Hun charged at him.

The turtles flew down through the air at top speed, the wind blowing past them. Donatello looked to his brothers and yelled out, "Okay, activate a smoke bomb onto your bodies." His brothers nodded and they along with him took out a smoke bomb each, and quickly smashed them into their chests. A huge cloud of smoke appeared over all four turtles. Hun ran up to the window, which he then looked out of as quickly as possible just as the smoke cloud cleared. Looking out the window, Hun suddenly saw the turtles suddenly gone. Hun looked in confusion and frustration at the sudden disappearance of the turtles. Hun put his head back into the laboratory and instantly threw his arms out furiously, smashing multiple test tubes and glass objects in his way. The Purple Dragons stares blankly at Hun who had his tantrum which people would usually expect from a five-year-old, and instead of reacting just watched. Smashing more things, Hun was suddenly stopped by the sudden sound of something. Hun went and listened more closely, and heard the sound of…police sirens.

In a moment of panic Hun turned towards the Purple Dragons and said, "Let's get out of here." The Purple Dragons then ran out of the laboratory door with Hun behind them. They then ran out of the building as fast as possible, just as the police arrived.

Baxter suddenly entered the lab, clothes and lab coat torn and face covered in pink bruises and lip and right eye completely swollen. He stumbled into his lab, seeing things smashed and destroyed, but as soon as he saw a tube of mutagen gone, his heart shattered. He dropped onto his knees and yell in anger, which soon turned into tears. He looked up at the missing mutagen and said to himself, "The Purple Dragons are going to pay for this." He suddenly looked and saw something on the floor which suddenly intrigued him. He went and picked up this thing, which when picking it up and observing it closely, was a ninja star, but not one that belongs to the Shredder and the Foot Clan. Knowing this, he suddenly came up with an answer which he said out loud, "The turtles."

Back at the lair in his lab with his other three brothers, Donatello already had the tube of mutagen hooked up to wires which connected to his computer. While his brothers waited, he typed on his keyboard at top speed while another machine of his also connected to the computer scanned across the whole tube. After this happened Donatello looked at his computer with many what his brothers considered to be scientific mumbo jumbo, which he read with huge amounts of focus. Donatello suddenly widened his eyes in shock, turning towards his brothers and saying, "Hey guys…check this out." His brothers walked over to the computer screen which Donatello's finger was pointed at. "What is it Donnie?" Leonardo asked. With his eyes fixed on the computer screen Donatello told his brothers, "I've scanned this particular tube of mutagen, and it says that this has been enhanced, which means that Baxter is modifying the mutagen, for whatever reason I don't know." Leonardo looked at the computer screen after Donatello's explanation shocked with sudden realisation. "Wait Donnie." He said. "Do you think that Baxter and Shredder is planning to make more mutants?" "I don't know, but that's a possibility…a terrifying possibility, but a possibility." Donatello replied worriedly. Leonardo continued to stare at the computer screen as he told his brothers, "Well whatever it is…I know it could end up really badly."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Krang

In his hideout, Shredder sat in his throne, conceived with frustration with a beaten up Baxter standing in front of him. "I can't believe you Stockman." He said. "I tell you to modify the mutagen, and you end up being ambushed by the Purple Dragons, and the turtles takes the only tube of your enhanced mutagen!" Shredder's fist slammed on his throne arm caused Baxter to jump back in shock. "Listen Shredder sir." Baxter said falling onto his knees. "I was not expecting to have the Purple Dragons invade the T.C.R.I. building, and I definitely didn't expect those turtles to show up." As Baxter looked up at Shredder, he saw Oroku's eyes behind the Shredder helmet, and saw the evil within him. "No matter thought." Shredder suddenly said. "Sorry…what?" Baxter questioned Shredder filled with sudden confusion. "I have a new alley, one who I think will be more successful killing those turtles." Shredder replied. "Allow me to introduce…Krang." Shredder then pointed to his left, where there was a figure hidden by a huge shadow. The figure stepped out of the shadow, and showed itself as what Baxter wasn't expecting. Baxter saw a huge mechanical body, with mechanical parts and human flesh areas and a human looking face with a visor. Baxter looked at this mechanical body drowned in confusion. "Err…Krang…is a robot?" Baxter confusingly questioned. Shredder leaned towards Baxter and said, "No…looking inside the stomach." Baxter looked down at the mechanical body's stomach, and saw the stomach was a completely hollow area covered with a glass covering. Baxter looked at the hollow stomach curious, and indeed slowly walked towards it, being careful yet curious. He slid closer towards the hollow stomach, and he put his face up to the stomach, with the glass covering stopping his face from looking right into the area. Baxter saw nothing in there at first, which made him question Shredder at first.

Suddenly BAM Baxter jumped back at a horrifying sight. From the hollow stomach popped out what Baxter saw as a huge bright pink brain with eyes and a mouth. Baxter looked at the brain in the stomach hyperventilating shockingly. Baxter looked at Shredder, who looked very calm. "That…is Krang." Shredder explained pointing to the brain known as Krang. Baxter looked back at the brain, who was just staring back at him. "Greetings Earthling." Krang suddenly spurted out, causing even more shock from Baxter. Mere seconds after words came from Krang, Baxter's horrifying shock turned to shocking happiness. "Oh my goodness." Baxter cried out enthusiastically. "I'm actually seeing a brain who can talk. This is revolutionary, this will change science in an incredible way. This will…this will…" "Silence human." Krang ordered. Baxter looked at Krang with his mouth shut, while Krang revealed four tentacles on his body. "I am not here to serve for the pathetic thing that you stupid Earthlings consider to be proper science." Krang explained, causing Baxter to drop his smile as he said, "Wait…proper science?" "Yes…the science where I come from makes Earth's science look like something which can be done by animals." Krang said. Krang looked and saw Baxter's shocked face, and said, "I come from a place called Dimension X, and I have made a plan with Shredder…I help destroy the turtles and he helps me take control over New York." Baxter looked at Krang, then back at Shredder. "Don't worry Baxter…" Shredder said. "When Krang's army has taking over New York we will allow you to live…maybe." Baxter continued to look at Shredder and Krang filled with disbelief and shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Donatello's Discovery

While his brothers and Splinter were enjoying fast sleep, Donatello spent his time at night in his laboratory, at his computer working on analysing the mutagen he and his brothers took from the T.C.R.I. building. As the hours went further into late at night, Donatello's brilliance was beginning to be overcome by tiredness…and he both knew and didn't like that. While he watched coding appear at top speed on his computer screen as another machine scanned the tube of mutagen, Donatello kept a few slices of pizza by his side for when he began to fall asleep. "Okay…let's see what else I can find out about this mutagen." He said with a following yawn.

Donatello looked at his computer screen, which while the mutagen was being scanned for the thirtieth time, showed no new information at this moment. Donatello shook his head, while he typed along the keyboard at top speed, and sent the mutagen through another biological scan.

After the next scan, Donatello kept his eyes fixed on the computer screen, which fortunately showed new information down the whole screen. Donatello then read through the new information, which he mouthed out while reading through. Donatello suddenly looked away from the computer screen and to an open note pad with a pen next to it, which Donatello grabbed and then wrote the information he read which was important and relevant onto the note pad. He then looked back at the computer screen and pressing a couple more keys went on to the next biological scan.

 **Fifty minutes later**

At this point Donatello was basically forcing himself to stay awake. No more pizza, no more coffee, and no information which is will help him any more than slightly. As he got ready to activate the next biological scan, he suddenly saw the information displayed the computer screen, and suddenly widens his eyes. Donatello looked closer at the coding at the bottom. After reading the bottom coding, Donatello suddenly opened his mouth in shock. He quickly wrote the information on the note pad and then grabbed the note pad and rushed off his chair.

Donatello fast walked to another machine, a huge one which still resembled the type writer which he used as the basis for the machine. Donatello ripped the sheet of paper containing the information he just wrote down, and then ripped off the piece of the sheet of paper containing the information. Donatello took the piece of paper he ripped off and put it up to a slot at the bottom of the machine, and watched as the ripped off piece was suddenly sucked into the slot.

Donatello then watched the huge screen at the top of the machine, as it then had more coding display all over the screen. Donatello looked to his side and saw a smaller machine connected to the big machine, making small sounds, and then a thin long sheet like a tab flying out of the small machine's slot. Donatello quickly grabbed the thin long sheet of paper and closely observed the information on it.

Once he looked at the bottom, Donatello looked in shock, which followed up with a big smile on his face.

Donatello ran out of his laboratory yelling out, "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! I'VE GOT IT GUYS!" Suddenly Donatello heard loud moans, and then saw his brothers groggily, tiredly and slowly walking out of their rooms. "Donnie…I'm going to kill you for stopping my sleep." Raphael threatening. "Dude…never stop me from getting my beauty sleep." Michelangelo said also upset. Donatello looked at Leonardo, who also looked grumpy surprisingly. "Donnie…why would you wake us up?" He asked. Donatello went up to his brothers and enthusiastically said, "After studying the mutagen for hours…I've finally found out something which we need." Leonardo looked at Donatello surprised but still grumpy and said, "Really? What information?" "I'll show you." Donatello told Leonardo.

Donatello excitedly rushed into his laboratory, his brothers grumpily trekking behind him. Donatello led his brothers to the big machine, where he grabbed the long tab like thing which he read and put it up to his face. "You see…I've found out that the mutagen has a very undetectable molecular structure basis which if enhanced can transform someone into something other than a mutant…a monster…a monster on a nuclear level" Donatello said excitedly yet shockingly. Leonardo suddenly looked at Donatello shocked and said, "What…you mean" "Yeah…nuclear monsters." Donatello interrupted. "Okay then, we need to do something about it." Leonardo said shocked. "Okay but…" Michelangelo interrupted. "Can we do that…after we've had our sleep?"

Donatello looked at his brothers, all tired and grumpy, and gave a huge sigh while he said, "Okay…I need some sleep anyway." "Good...tomorrow night we'll go and do something." Leonardo said.

All four turtles nodded and they left Donatello's laboratory, and Donatello turned the laboratory lights off.

 **The next night**

While Shredder contemplated in his throne, Krang was face to face with a still shocked Baxter once again. "So Krang…how do you plan to destroy the turtles?" Baxter asked. "Simple…" Krang said in his mechanical body. "I have a huge robotic soldier, who will destroy the turtles with minimum effort." "Who is this…robotic soldier?" Baxter asked. Krang looked at Baxter sternly. "Here is CD-655." He said.

Suddenly the floor beneath Baxter being to shake. Shocked, Baxter turned around and looking, dropped in even more shock. Inside the throne room, a colossally sized square sized robot with a square head, rectangular bright red eyes and long bulky arms. Krang looked at CD-655 with a big evil grin, before looking back to Baxter and saying, "You see Baxter." He then looked back to CD-655 and told him, "CD-655…destroy the turtles." "Destroy the turtles." CD-655 replied.

CD-655 then slowly walked towards the throne room exit, shaking the floor with every step.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: CD-655

Following Donatello's discovery, the turtles roof jumped their way across the city. "Okay guys…" Leonardo said. "Let's go and find some answers." His brothers nodded and they all picked up their running speed.

Meanwhile in the distance CD-655, had located them and had them in his sights. He targeted all four of them, and then within seconds four separate missiles popped out of all sides of CD-655 and were aimed at the turtles.

While he and his brothers continued to roof jump, Donatello was suddenly alerted by a sound of some sort, like a flying sound. He suddenly stopped his brothers, and so did his brothers. "Hey do you guys hear something?" He asked them. "What…do you think it's those two mutants again?" Leonardo asked Donatello, who looked at him and said, "No…I hear a flying sound."

He and his brothers looked all over the place, nothing in their sights. Suddenly Leonardo froze in place, telling his brothers, "I hear a flying sound too." "Wait…you think there might be superheroes?" Michelangelo asked, immediately getting a smack on the head by Raphael who told him, "Don't be stupid." "No…" Donatello said. "They sound like…missiles."

The four turned around and suddenly saw four missiles heading towards them at high speed. "DODGE!" Ordered Leonardo. The four leaped off the roof as the missiles made contact with the roof and a massive explosion took place without destroying the roof.

The turtles landed onto the street weapons out now on full alert. "Oh great, now who do we have to fight?" Raphael asked.

Suddenly CD-655 landed on the street in front of the turtles. They looked at CD-655 filled with confusion. "What the hell is that?" Asked Raphael. "Targets located, must terminate." Another four missiles suddenly popped out of CD-655 and aimed at the turtles. As the missiles were fired, the turtles were already in a different location so the missiles hit nothing.

"Alright enough of this just attack the thing." Raphael said, charging at CD-655 with his sais positioned between his two fingers. Leonardo yelled at Raphael, "Wait Raph no!"

Raphael ran towards CD-655 and thrusted one sai into his leg, but CD-655 grabbed Raphael by the arms and through him across the street. Leonardo ran towards CD-655, sending both swords into its shins. Before being able to do anything else, Leonardo was grabbed and thrown across the street along with Raphael. Meanwhile Michelangelo was freaking out asked Donatello, "What do we do Donnie? What do we do?" "Don't worry Mikey I'm thinking." Donatello said with panic. He suddenly looked to Michelangelo in realisation and told him, "Okay Mikey, run up to it, distract it, and while it tries to attack you I'll come up behind it, and break into its circuits and try to disable it." Michelangelo nodded and then ran towards CD-655. When CD-655 threw a charging Raphael into Leonardo, Michelangelo came up to it and yelled at it, "HEY I ROBOT! COME HERE IF YOU WANT ME!" CD-655 then changed direction towards Michelangelo who then ran away.

Meanwhile Donatello holstered his bo staff, and then ran towards CD-655 who was successfully distracted.

CD-655 tried to grab Michelangelo, who was taunting him and swinging his nunchucks into his face.

Donatello ran up and leaped into the air towards CD-655. He then landed onto CD-655's back, which CD-655 detected. CD-655 ignored Michelangelo and threw his arms behind in an attempt to grab Donatello. While dodging the big bulky arms of CD-655, Donatello took out a small screwdriver and quickly undid the little screws holding the panel on CD-655's back. Once all the screws off Donatello grabbed the panel and threw it away and then looked at CD-655's wiring. Donatello suddenly dropped his jaw in shock, at the sight of wiring which was unlike anything he's anything. Looking at this wiring, Donatello thought that this didn't look like anything that he or any human had made.

CD-655 suddenly thrusted forward, and Donatello flew off. Donatello landed on the street next to Michelangelo. Donatello stood back up and told Michelangelo, "Its wiring isn't like anything I've ever seen." CD-655 faced the two brothers saying, "Destroy targets under the orders of Lord Krang." "Krang?" Donatello questioned.

More missiles suddenly popped out CD-655 and aimed at Donatello and Michelangelo who simultaneously dodged as the missiles hit. Leonardo and Raphael suddenly ran up to Donatello and Michelangelo, straightening their aching backs from being thrown across the street. "Leo, this machine's wiring wasn't like anything I've ever seen." Donatello told Leonardo. "And the robot is following the orders of someone named Krang." Leonardo looked at Donatello curious and said, "Interesting, well let's just try and shut it down, so we'll need to come up with a plan." "Who cares, just slice through it." Said Raphael who then charged at CD-655. CD-655 saw Raphael charging at him and fired more missiles. However, Raphael avoided all the missiles ran up behind him, then sending one of the sais into the wiring panel.

CD-655 suddenly began to have sparks flying out of him. Raphael then sent the sai into the wiring again and again and again and again.

Raphael then jumped of CD-655, and along with his brothers watched as CD-655 began flailing around, smoke coming off him. CD-655 suddenly fell onto the floor, sparks flying out and fizzing massively. The turtles looked closely as CD-655 began shutting down. As CD-655 shut down, he managed to spurt out the words, "Serve…Lord…Krang."

The turtles looked at the now shut down CD-655 and moved towards it. Leonardo looked at Raphael who twirled his sais feeling successful. Leonardo then looked back at CD-655 who was being observed by Donatello. "You know, this should be brought back to the lair where I can study it and reconstruct it into something useful." Donatello said enthusiastically, suddenly getting smacked in the head by Raphael. "Don't even think about it Donnie." He said. Donatello shook his head in disappointment as he got back up and walked away with his brothers. Meanwhile a small panel opened out of the shutdown CD-655 and a small drone flew away to its leader…Krang.


End file.
